


It's Written on my Skin

by DraculaN666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dead Allison Argent, Isaac Never Left, Knotting, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Rough Sex, Sassy Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Stiles tiene una larga, larga lista de cosas raras que le han pasado en la vida -vive en Beacon Hills, despues de todo-.Pero considera que no es tan larga si Peter Hale acudiendo a él por ayuda encabeza esa lista.





	It's Written on my Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightning_kal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/gifts).



> Fanfic escrito para el intercambio de San Valentín de la página de Facebook Shippeemos Sterek.
> 
> Ha sido la odisea más grande que he tenido en lo que va del año, que no es mucho pero la verdad ha sido muy complicado. En mi sueño húmedo esto era chiquito y cortito y vean el monstruo que salió al final. Pero lo hice con muchísimo amor para Lightning Kal bebé que sé que mereces algo mejor que yo como persona de intercambio pero la vida es así de perra.
> 
> Por cierto, Allison está muerta, más que nada porque no la necesito en la historia, Erika y Boyd están vivos y Isaac nunca se fue porque los amo demasiado como para querer dejarlos ir. Fin.
> 
> PERDÓN, de verdad, PERDÓN si esto se me fue de las manos con Peter y Chris pero es que me gustan mayores de eso que llaman señores -en general porque ya estoy muy cerca de ser una señora *cries in mexican*- y me fue inevitable no meterme demasiado con ellos.
> 
> Diría que algún día haré su historia pero para que me pongo de mentirosa.
> 
> No está beteado, esta cosa la terminé ayer en la noche y mi beta -preciosa, shula, la amo- no trabaja a la velocidad de mis necesidades... así que ALGÚN DÍA vendré con una versión menos catastrófica de esto.

**1**

Stiles tiene una lista de las cosas raras que le han sucedido en la vida. Y considerando que vive en Beacon Hills no es una lista pequeña porque ¿hola? ¿Hombres lobos, zorros milenarios, veterinarios misteriosas, ex novias coyotes y un pueblo donde parece que el agua te da el cuerpo de un súper modelo a menos que te llames Stiles Stilinski?

Así que no entiende exactamente cómo al llegar a casa y encontrarse con un Peter Hale, húmedo hasta los huesos por la lluvia torrencial y con ojos de perro pateado, frente a la puerta de su casa ha llegado a encabezar la lista en ese momento. El hombre se ve tan derrotado por la vida que Stiles ni siquiera siente ganas de burlarse de su situación actual ni de todo el contexto porque sabe que esa mirada significa algo importante y grave.

No grave nivel nueva amenaza sobrenatural, sino ya tendría un ejército de hombres lobo en su casa, pero si lo suficientemente grave como para que, y repito, Peter Hale crea que es buena idea acudir a Stiles, de entre todos los adolescentes estúpidos que lo rodean. La cosa debe ser muy grave o muy bochornosa como para que sólo él sea la opción viable en ese momento.

Agradeciendo que su padre tiene turno de noche ese día y no debe explicar la presencia de la criatura más odiada en la ciudad en su casa, se abre camino por la puerta de entrada, haciendo un gesto al mayor para que le siga.

Hace café, le ofrece una toalla para que se seque el exceso de agua –no porque corra el riesgo de resfriarse sino porque lo considera educado y su padre no crío a ningún maleducado… y porque le está mojando todo el suelo-, y espera pacientemente a que Peter comience a hablar sobre el motivo de su visita.

Los siguientes cinco minutos son los más incómodos que ha vivido Stiles en toda su vida y hay que tener en cuenta que Stiles es… bueno, es _Stiles_ , así que su segundo nombre es incomodidad, pero nada lo ha preparado para esto, absolutamente nada y la garganta le pica por decir algo, cualquier cosa que aligere el ambiente y le haga saber por qué está en su casa en un día como ese y no con Derek, que debería ser y ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, la mejor opción para hablar de lo que sea que sea tan importante en ese momento para estar en la casa del sheriff siendo la cosa menos favorita del pueblo.

Peter necesita ordenar sus prioridades. Y Stiles necesita dejar de pensar tanto.

—Así que…

—Sabes sobre…

Los dos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo y Stiles casi se quiere dar de topes contra la barra de la cocina donde se encuentran actualmente. Interrumpirle quizás signifique otros cinco minutos incomodos de silencio y no cree poder soportar sólo quedarse viendo al mayor fruncirle a su taza de café increíblemente azucarada porque Stiles considera que lo mejor para un día malo son cantidades obscenas de azúcar. Y eso puede explicar parte de su hiperactividad, _pero_ , detalles. La cosa es que una repetición de los minutos anteriores es un martirio y no se ve capaz de _no_ arruinarlo de seguir así.

—Por favor, continua —ruega sin miramientos porque a ese paso realmente va a decir una estupidez y Peter saldrá por esa puerta para jamás volver, lo que no es del todo malo pero el tercer nombre de Stiles es curiosidad y aunque deba rodear la casa con serbal, Peter no se irá hasta que explique _por qué_ fue en primer lugar y qué es tan importante como para estar en una batalla de silencio con la criatura menos silenciosa del planeta: Stiles.

—Creo que es obvio que sabes sobre las marcas de compañeros —continua Peter, apiadándose de su alma y renunciando a su voto de silencio.

Stiles reprime el _duh_ y el rodar los ojos a duras penas porque ese es un tema que aprende uno casi desde el momento en que nace. En resumidas cuentas es una marca específica en alguna parte del cuerpo de las personas. Que dos personas tengan la misma marca los identifica como almas gemelas. Muchas personas tardan años en encontrar a su pareja, los pocos afortunados le conocen a una edad temprana y otros tantos, no tan raros, nunca encuentran a su compañero, aunque eso no significa que deban vivir una vida sin amor.

Llevar una marca supone a alguien allá afuera que te complementará de alguna forma, pero Stiles supone que si has hecho ya tu vida con alguien más, será difícil dejar todo eso por alguien que tardó demasiado en aparecer, así sea tu otra mitad. No es que no suceda, pero le parece estúpido. Romántico, pero estúpido, igualmente estar esperando por siempre que mágicamente aparezca ese alguien es deprimente.

—Sí, lo sé —responde después de un rato en el que Peter nuevamente se ha quedado callado. Considera amenazarlo con más café azucarado para terminar con eso de una buena vez.

—Encontré a mi compañero —continua al fin Peter, seguramente sintiendo las vibras amenazantes del adolescente.

Stiles no está muy seguro sobre cómo funciona la cuestión de compañeros con los hombres lobo, supone que de la misma forma considerando que Peter tiene una hija y duda mucho que la dichosa loba del desierto sea su alma gemela.

—No hay tanta diferencia entre los hombres lobo y los humanos con las marcas. Naces con una y esperas que su gemela aparezca en algún momento. Puede nunca aparecer, pero si lo hace… —hace un gesto inquieto con las manos, que detiene casi al instante para ver a las traidoras y luego dirigir su mirada a Stiles, como si este fuera el culpable de ese tic.

Que, por cierto, lo es.

—Pero si lo hace… —repite Stiles intentando continuar con la conversación, que de pronto se ha tornado de su interés.

—Si aparece, está este… este _impulso_ —intenta explicar de la mejor forma, sin saber bien qué palabras usar o cómo hacerlo sonar menos animal de lo que realmente es para un hombre lobo encontrar a su pareja—. Tu parte primitiva, el lobo si quieres verlo de esa forma, comienza a desear monopolizar a esa persona. El lobo sabe que esa persona nació única y exclusivamente para ti y…

—Y se vuelve posesivo.

Peter asiente con la cabeza y se queda callado de nuevo. No hay mejor forma de explicarlo y Stiles parece entender a rasgos generales.

Stiles comienza a ponerse inquieto con esa información y se remueve en su silla. Parte porque le pica la curiosidad por saber quién lleva la misma marca que Peter, y parte por su pequeño sucio secreto.

No sabe si Peter va a confiarle algo tan íntimo, aunque si ya han llegado hasta aquí supone que sí. Visto lo visto es probablemente la parte más complicada del asunto si le ha dado tantas vueltas a la situación. Stiles se siente un poco comprometido pero le parece justo lo que está a punto de hacer. Y sabe también que se arrepentirá por siempre pero quizás de esta forma al fin pueda hablar con alguien que entiende más o menos el tema.

Suelta un largo suspiro que llama la atención de Peter, quién ha dejado de asesinar con la mirada la taza en sus manos y mira con curiosidad a Stiles, quien se ha levantado de su asiento con una determinación que no siente para nada.

—Mira Peter —dice Stiles, nervioso por la situación—. Esto va a ser nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo único que obtiene como respuesta es un ligero movimiento de cabeza que puede no significar nada pero le vale como una respuesta afirmativa. Toma una respiración más profunda, levanta la mirada al techo de la cocina cuestionando todas las malas decisiones de su vida –esta como principal- y levanta un poco su playera por el costado izquierdo, hasta que se ve la parte baja de sus costillas. La marca es de un morado tan oscuro que casi parece negro. La silueta en trazos delgados y algo rebuscados forman una camelia. A Stiles le daría risa estar presenciando el momento exacto en que todo el color del rostro de Peter desaparece y se queda quieto como una estatua en su lugar. Pero no es gracioso porque eso significa que reconoce perfectamente la marca y no sabe si son buenas noticias. Piensa que debió ser la misma reacción que tuvo cuando descubrió su marca en el cuerpo de otra persona.

No, no es nada gracioso.                  

—¿Qué…? Tú… ¿Cómo…? —Peter parece no poder decidirse por cuál es la primera pregunta que debe hacer y Stiles de verdad quiere buscar fuerzas para reírse de toda la situación, pero no las encuentra por ningún lado.

—Lo sé —responde a la pregunta no formulada, bajando su playera y volviéndose a sentar en su lugar, con una nota de derrota total en su tono—. Sé quién tiene la misma marca.

—¿Desde cuándo? —es la pregunta que elige el mayor, una vez pasado el susto.

—Bueno, desde siempre. A ustedes les encanta andar sin playeras. Ya sabes, hombres lobo y demasiado calor corporal, era difícil ignorarla.

Peter parece estar de acuerdo con ese razonamiento, y piensa detenidamente que Stiles es increíblemente cuidadoso a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo. O de no mostrarlo porque nunca se cambia de ropa frente a nadie, de alguna forma se las debe arreglar en la escuela después de las prácticas de lacrosse y la mayor parte del tiempo prefiere ir a casa a quitarse la sangre con la que le manchó el bicho de turno. Peter nunca había dado importancia a esos detalles pensando que Stiles es pudoroso o que tiene algún complejo cuando está rodeado de adolescentes sacados de revistas de modelos.

Ha sido increíblemente ciego todo ese tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Se siente molesto al respecto.

—¿Lo sabe? —pregunta aunque la respuesta es más que obvia.

—No, y no le vamos a decir.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no? Tiene derecho a… —Peter se detiene al ver cómo Stiles niega con fuerza.

—Tengo derecho a no mostrarla, y te la enseño sólo porque tú me has dicho también algo importante. Pero no le vamos a decir, mucho menos después de lo que me has dicho.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Porque no quiero que me quiera por obligación —interrumpe nuevamente Stiles, ignorando la clara mirada molesta por parte del mayor—, sólo quiero que me _quiera_ …

Le es extraño el sentimiento pero Peter siente un nudo en la garganta porque de alguna forma comprende a lo que Stiles se refiere. Quiere saber que los sentimientos son reales, que no es simplemente naturaleza animal lo que obliga a los hombres lobos sentir ese deseo de monopolizar.

—El impulso no es espontaneo —intenta explicar, más calmado después de la sobrecarga emocional—, no es ver a un desconocido por la calle con la misma marca y sentir que le quieres esconder en el sótano para que nadie le vea o quererle bajar la luna y las estrellas. Creará una emoción, por supuesto. Euforia, principalmente. Pero algo real aparecerá si ya hay un vínculo. No es como que todas las personas vayan usando su marca como carta de presentación. Yo ya sentía algo cuando le veía medio desnudo curándose las heridas y descubrir la marca fue de… joder, sentirme mucho peor al quererle saltar y no para atacarle precisamente.

Peter se le queda viendo durante un largo rato, como si considerara prudente soltar toda aquella información. Sus ojos viajaron por unos segundos hacia el lugar donde descansaba la marca de Stiles y debió decidir que, ya llegados a este punto ninguno de los dos podía dar marcha atrás.

—Va a sonar muy, muy, MUY estúpido, pero a mí ya me gustaba Argent antes de ver su marca.

**2**

Stiles está preparado para casi cualquier sorpresa que le quiera dar la vida. Lleva consigo siempre cinco tipos de acónito diferente, ceniza de serbal por si la cosa se pone aún más fea y hasta hace poco un condón en la cartera porque uno nunca sabe. Pero caducó así que decidió ser un poco más piadoso consigo mismo, desde que terminó con Malia la cosa no iba bien en ese sentido.

Sin embargo Peter le acaba de demostrar que no importa la muy preparado que esté o que cuide la salud de su padre como nadie, es posible que sea el mismo Stiles quien la palme un día de estos si Peter suelta bombas como esa de la nada.

—¿Disculpa? —dice Stiles estúpidamente, por si de casualidad escuchó mal.

—Creo que me escuchaste bien —es la simple respuesta de Peter antes de levantarse de su lugar e ir por más café sin tanta azúcar, dejando que Stiles procese la noticia.

Hay muchas preguntas arremolinándose en la cabeza del adolescente, las principales son para responder exactamente qué estaban haciendo Chris y Peter para que éste viera la marca del cazador. Sin embargo y sin tener en cuenta que Stiles no sabe exactamente dónde se encuentra la marca de esos dos, también recuerda que de vez en cuando ellos dos son los encargados de dar rondas por la ciudad y el bosque en busca de amenazas y que por esa razón han llegado a una incómoda amistad donde todos pretenden que la esposa, la hija, el padre y la hermana de Chris no están muertos _casi_ por la culpa de los Hales. También que de vez en cuando y debido a la mundana mortalidad de Chris, éste sale lastimado y Peter como la fuente confiable más cercana –el sarcasmo está volviendo- supone Stiles que puede que Peter vea más carne de la recomendada por parte del Argent.

Pero todo es mera suposición que no responde a sus mil preguntas.

—Nos topamos con un omega por la tarde —comienza de nuevo Peter, de nuevo en su lugar y con una humeante taza de café negro que no le hace fruncir el ceño a cada sorbo—. No fue nada grave pero Chris se llevó algunas heridas en la pierna —Stiles no sonríe al notar que pasaron de Argent a Chris en menos de cinco minutos. No demasiado al menos—. Siempre que curo alguna de sus heridas son por los brazos o el torso. Pero esta vez tuvieron que ser las piernas y ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar que la mía.

Por mucho que Stiles sienta la imperiosa necesidad de ver la marca, por ningún motivo le va a pedir a Peter Hale que se baje los pantalones en su cocina. Aún le queda algo de sentido común.

—¿Le dijiste? —prefiere preguntar Stiles, intentando no sobrecargarse demasiado con toda esa información.

—No —Peter tiene la decencia de sonrojarse al responder después de criticar a Stiles y su decisión de mantener silencio sobre su marca—. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre los dos —agrega rápidamente, como si intentara excusarse—. Tú no debes alegar años de enemistad y que ¿ups? Creí matar a tu hermana y sólo la terminé convirtiendo en una mujer jaguar que controlaba bersekers para que alguien más volviera a matarla, ¿y te he dicho que somos almas gemelas?

Stiles podría darle la razón, podría. Pero no.

—¿Ups? Te convertí en sospechoso de matar a tu propia hermana cuando lo único que querías era ayudar al idiota de mi mejor amigo que fue mordido por el loco de tu tío e hice que fueras a la cárcel por eso, ¿ya mencioné la parte en la que somos almas gemelas?

Los dos se retan un momento con las miradas, Peter tentado a mostrar el brillo de sus ojos pero sabe perfectamente que es básicamente imposible intimidar a Stiles, ha pasado por demasiados infiernos como para que un demonio blandengue como Peter le intimide. Y trae acónito con él, Peter no es tan idiota como muchos creen.

—Bueno, eso resume nuestras vidas —agrega Peter al final, cansado emocionalmente y deseando ir a casa para dormir más o menos para siempre.

**3**

Por mucho que Stiles creyera que fue a la primera persona a la que acudió Peter después de su ataque de pánico al descubrir que Chris Argent compartía su marca de alma gemela, está muy equivocado.

Había llegado en estado de shock al loft de Derek, donde éste se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro. Abrió la puerta de golpe, con los ojos desorbitados y pareciendo un poco maniático.

—Creo que encontré a mi alma gemela —dijo en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de Derek.

—¿Qué…? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir su sobrino antes de ver a Peter desaparecer nuevamente, igual de rápido que había llegado.

Fue una estupidez decirle, por supuesto. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que el hermano de tu ex psicópata que mató a toda tu familia es tu alma gemela? No puede, no aun cuando ni siquiera sabe qué quiere hacer con esa información.

Nada, de preferencia, aunque su lobo aúlle en disgusto. Y por supuesto que lo más racional fue ir corriendo con Stiles porque, ¿qué más le quedaba? ¿Lydia Martin? ¿Malia? O, Dios no lo quiera, ¿Scott? De entre las malas decisiones, Stiles parecía la que menos consecuencias negativas traería, hasta que vio la marca de su sobrino en el pecho del adolescente. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de no decir nada al respecto.

Llegó nuevamente al loft de Derek, deseando que éste no hiciera preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar nuevamente con una plática como la que había tenido con Stiles.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue el ceño profundamente fruncido de Derek, lo cual no es raro, Derek parece haber nacido con esa expresión. Pero parecía increíblemente molesto con algo y Peter no ha hecho nada realmente estúpido en la última semana. No que él recuerde.

A pesar de todo, Derek no dice nada, se limita a mirar muy molesto a su tío, soltar un bufido como si en vez de un hombre lobo fuera un toro mal humorado, y salir corriendo por la puerta sin decir palabra.

Peter ha tenido un día muy mierda como para preguntar la razón del berrinche.

**4**

Por mucho que la vida de Derek ha sido una tortura constante, nunca se ha negado a la posibilidad de amar una y otra vez. Han sido errores tras errores, lo sabe. Quizás está atado a las malas decisiones románticas como un auto castigo por lo de Paige y lo de su familia. Pero precisamente después de Paige no se negó al cariño de la loca de Kate Argent, y después de ella no se negó al cariño de mucha gente más en Nueva York, ni al cariño de Jennifer Blake, o a Breaden. Tiene mil murallas a su alrededor pero no significa que no permita que nadie entre. Al fin y al cabo con su manada ha intentado de alguna forma crear un vínculo.

 Es difícil, no porque no los quiera dejar entrar sino que tiene miedo de perderlos como perdió a su familia.

Y de entre todos los que están a su alrededor, no sabe exactamente cómo fue que Stiles Stilinski fue quien rompió por completo cada muro a su alrededor para colarse de a poco en su corazón de verdad. Kate Argent, Jennifer y Breaden eran cuerpos que daban calor, noches no tan solitarias y largos momentos de no pensar en nada. Pero no eran amor en lo absoluto. Breaden era lo más cercano, quizás, pero era más una fuerte amistad, compañerismo ya que la chica fue quien le mostró a Derek como sobrevivir siendo humano, cuando estaba asustado y solo al no entender una vida sin sus habilidades.

Pero lo que Stiles provocaba con su sola presencia, con su verborrea interminable, sus ojos enormes y curiosos, sus labios rojos y húmedos de tanto morderlos. Era más que sólo el deseo de estamparlo contra una pared y gritarle que dejara de seducirle de forma tan descarada. Era querer encerrarlo para siempre en su habitación para que nadie le viera nunca. Es la reacción que Derek imagina que un hombre lobo tendría al encontrar a su alma gemela. Pero Derek nunca le ha encontrado y a este punto de la vida duda mucho que si algún día le encuentra pueda sentir algo tan grande como lo que siente con Stiles.

Observa la ventana del adolescente con enojo. Es extraño y siniestro pero para poder calmarse Derek debe pasar de vez en cuando por casa de Stiles sólo para estar bien seguro que está bien, que sigue con vida aunque sabe perfectamente que el chico puede cuidarse solo y que aunque uno no lo crea, no suele meterse en situaciones peligrosas por sí solo. Ya no al menos. Sin embargo, mientras le ve ir y venir por su habitación entre las sombras, debe detener el impulso de entrar en su casa y borrar todo rastro del olor de su tío. No quiere ni imaginarlo, de verdad, no quiere ni siquiera formar la idea en su cabeza pero después de lo que dijo su tío en la tarde y después salir corriendo para, de nuevo, regresar oliendo a Stiles, Derek no tiene dudas de que esos dos son almas gemelas. ¿Qué otra explicación habría para que Peter llegara apestando a Stiles y su olor esté por toda la casa del adolescente?

Derek sabe que no podría interferir si así son las cosas, pero estar considerando matar a su tío, otra vez, está totalmente justificado.

O no, pero Derek no es racional en este momento.

**5**

Los siguientes días fueron toda una montaña rusa de emociones más que nada porque Stiles nunca se imaginó un sábado por la tarde tomando café en un establecimiento cualquiera con Peter Hale como si fuera algo totalmente normal y que hicieran con regularidad. Que parecieran dos chicas chismosas intercambiando información de sus fallidas relaciones hacia todo aún más raro y patético sobre todo considerando que ninguno estaba en una relación.

Pero Stiles aprovechaba la oportunidad para poder recabar un poco más de información sobre las costumbres de los hombres lobo con sus parejas, y no con sus parejas normales sino con aquellas con las que compartían marca. Peter aseguraba que la única pareja que le había tocado ver que compartiera marca y fueran hombres lobo era su hermana Talia y su cuñado. Había cierta ventaja en que los dos fueron hombres lobo porque los impulsos que tenían el uno sobre el otro eran muy parecidos y no creaban muchos conflictos.

—Deberías decirle, creo que Derek sería muy feliz… o todo lo feliz que él pueda ser en general, nunca se ha limitado a la hora de tener parejas.

—¿Has visto a sus parejas? Mujeres increíblemente hermosas y curvilíneas, justo lo que mi autoestima necesita. Gracias, pero no gracias. No quiero ver cómo se desilusiona al ver que le toqué yo, de entre todas las malas elecciones, como pareja.

Peter siempre rueda los ojos en ese punto de la charla, asombrado por la falta de autoestima que Stiles tiene a pesar de las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho en los últimos años.

—Estuviste con mi hija, que pudo hacerlo mucho mejor si vas a usar ese argumento y aún así te eligió a ti.

—Eso es diferente, nos conocimos en un momento complicado y desarrollo un apego poco sano. Y después de que terminamos estuvo con muchos chicos bastante más atractivos, lo que hizo maravillas con mi autoestima.

El mayor decidió dejar el tema por la paz, no queriendo que Stiles hiciera más comentarios hirientes respecto a su persona, no era el punto de todo aquello.

—Sólo digo que no nos fijamos demasiado en las personas, ni en su sexo, es parte instinto. Derek estuvo con esas chicas porque todas se acercaban a él y le era fácil dejarse llevar, no sólo es un lobo, es un hombre y debes de saber que tenemos ciertas necesidades.

Stiles no rebatió contra esa lógica.

—Pero creo que si se guía por un sentido más lógico, en lo que conviene para su manada y su propio bienestar no eres para nada una mala opción. Quizás Breaden sea mejor luchadora, pero no tiene el instinto de protección que tú tienes para con la manada y eso es mucho más importante. Estoy muy seguro que preferirías mil veces ponerte en riesgo tú a que alguien de tu familia salga lastimado. Y Derek lo sabe, así que sin duda puestos en una balanza vas ganando tú.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en que le diga a Derek? No veo qué ganas tú con todo esto —por mucho que las palabras del mayor le alagaran no quitaba la sensación extraña de estarlas escuchando precisamente de él.

—No es sobre si gano algo o no, pero creo que Derek se merece ser feliz, por una vez —el mismo Peter parecía sorprendido por sus palabras y la sinceridad que había en ellas.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, pero también parecía algo abochornado.

—¿Entonces por qué no le dices a Chris tú también? —intentó Stiles esta vez, queriendo dejar el tema D por el momento.

Peter observó su taza de café con atención y el sándwich a medio comer como si estos fueran a darle la respuesta a esa pregunta, parecía ahora un poco decaído y el tinte rosa de sus mejillas al pensar en la felicidad de su sobrino se había desvanecido.

—No es algo que yo me merezca. Y no creo que haga feliz a Chris saberlo de todas maneras. Su hija y su esposa ya no están. Y ahora llega el malvado Peter Hale a decirle que comparten la marca.

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a quedarse en silencio un largo, largo rato.

—Creo que si Derek merece saberlo, Chris también, independientemente de lo que haya sucedido al final. Lo de su esposa no fue tu culpa, lo de su hija tampoco y su hermana de una u otra forma forjó su propio destino. Sería injusto culparte a ti de todo. Si a esas vamos, tú debes de pensar que compartes marca con el hermano de la loca que mató a toda tu familia y te dejó años en estado vegetativo.

Un nuevo silencio se cernió sobre ambos, no era incomodo pero había tensión entre ellos.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó Peter después de un rato, continuando con su sándwich e intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Claro que tengo razón, siempre la tengo —Stiles rodó los ojos y atacó su olvidado panecillo de chocolate.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron charlando de temas menos escabrosos aunque a los dos aún les parecía extraño eso de estar charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

**6**

Derek no quería admitir lo obvio, pero visto lo visto no podía seguir negándolo más.

Como número uno, estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de Stiles Stilinski. Como número dos, estaba completamente jodido porque, al parecer, éste era el compañero de su tío Peter. Y como extra de número tres, es posible que tenga que cometer un último homicidio si debe desaparecer a su tío para poder quedarse con el adolescente. Quería creer que era sólo un pensamiento por sentirse traicionado, lo cual es completamente injusto porque ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo nada malo, considerando que ninguno sabía del pequeño enamoramiento de Derek, él mismo no lo sabía hasta que al parecer resultó que esos dos eran compañeros.

Lleva toda la tarde viéndolos charlar como viejos amigos, cosa que nunca habían hecho, en un pequeño café del centro del pueblo. No alcanza a escuchar porque sabe que si se acerca demasiado su tío notará su presencia, pero puede verles reír y pasarla bien, hay hasta un increíble momento donde su tío parece algo abochornado y no quiere ni imaginar que sea una buena noticia al saber que Stiles corresponde su cortejo. Porque eso debe ser, su tío debe estar cortejando a Stiles antes de soltarle la bomba sobre la marca. O quizás el adolescente ya lo sabe y prefiere que las cosas se den poco a poco.

Si Derek lo hubiera sabido con antelación habría hecho todas esas cosas con Stiles importándole poco si llevaban la misma marca o no. Nunca había pensado que todo ese asunto de las marcas era odioso hasta este momento, donde quisiera arrancarla de la piel de todas las personas y que cada una se corteje como debe de ser.

Pero, nuevamente, Derek sólo está siendo increíblemente infantil por los celos que le corroen desde el pecho. Quiere creer que Stiles no va a olvidar que Peter es… bueno, es Peter Hale y no se debe confiar demasiado en él, pero es injusto querer negarle a su tío ese pedazo de felicidad. Su madre le quitó la posibilidad de saber que tenía una hija, y aunque sea un loco psicótico, estuvo años encerrado en su propio cuerpo volviéndose poco a poco loco. Y ahora Derek quiere robarle a su compañero. Sabe que no debería sentir ninguna clase de compasión después de lo de Laura. Y aun así, la siente.

Se retira del lugar sintiéndose miserable y derrotado. Un sentimiento que, por desgracia, no le es completamente ajeno.

**7**

Stiles sabe que mantener en secreto su extraña amistad con Peter Hale en un pueblo como Beacon Hills donde al parecer la mitad son seres sobrenaturales y la otra mitad también conoce a su padre es imposible, pero no pueden juzgarlo por intentarlo.

Así que es una tarde cuando está almorzando en la comisaria con el Sheriff que debe enfrentarse a La mirada.

—¿Algo que deba saber, hijo? —cuestiona el hombre después de tragar el bocado de hamburguesa que estaba masticando.

—¿Que no deberías estar comiendo esa hamburguesa?

Su padre no parece impresionado por su astucia ni aleja su grasienta hamburguesa de sus manos.

—¿Tan rápido te llegó el chisme de que he estado saliendo a almorzar con Peter? —se rinde al fin, porque su padre no llegó a ser Sheriff por su gran sentido del humor.

—¿Algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?

—Sólo somos amigos… o algo así, es todo. Por alguna estúpida razón creyó que tratar un tema importante conmigo fue buena idea. Sólo estoy intentando ayudarle, supongo.

El Sheriff sigue observándole, como si con la mirada pudiera sacarle toda la verdad. Si Stiles tuviera doce años y menos experiencia con lo sobrenatural, habría funcionado, pero para este momento sólo le regresa la mirada, arqueando las cejas y es el mismo John quien tiene la necesidad de confesarle todos sus secretos a su hijo. Corre la vista antes de hacer o decir alguna estupidez y medio comprende a Peter.

—Te creo —dice al fin su padre, continuando con su almuerzo—. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Stiles asiente, feliz de dejar el tema y continua con sus intentos por saber más información de los casos recientes de su padre.

Pero su padre no es al único que debe enfrentar, eso sería demasiado fácil para la vida de Stiles y nadie, absolutamente nadie quiere que su vida sea demasiado fácil. Así que Malia literalmente le embiste contra los casilleros de la escuela una tarde antes del entrenamiento de lacrosse. Stiles va absorto en sus pensamientos pensando saltarse la práctica y llamar a Peter. No tiene ni tiempo de alarmarse por ese pensamiento porque tiene el cuerpo de una mujer coyote sobre él, que le mira de una forma muy extraña.

— ¿Estás saliendo con mi padre? —es lo primero que la chica pregunta y Stiles tiene unos segundos para boquear, sin comprender bien de qué habla antes de horrorizarse por completo.

—¡No! Joder, no, ¿por qué demonios yo…? ¡Malia, no!

No entiende exactamente por qué las personas saltan a esa conclusión pero Stiles se siente un poco sucio ante la sola sugerencia. ¿Andar con el padre de su ex novia? Estar enamorado de su primo ya es lo suficientemente incómodo.

Malia, sin embargo, no parece molesta o sorprendida, sólo curiosa.

—Hueles mucho a él últimamente.

A Stiles le gustaría explicarle toda la situación pero si es el mismo Peter quien no ha hablado de ello con la chica, no le corresponde a él meterse.

—Hemos estado saliendo a comer y charlar, ha tenido unos problemas… puede que hable contigo en estos días, pero te juro que no es nada tan raro como eso.

La chica por fin le da algo de espacio personal, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me molestaría Stiles. He estado saliendo con Kira y sé que no es raro ni molesto para ti, si encuentras alguien que te guste será lo mismo conmigo.

Podría sentirse muy, muy conmovido por las palabras de la chica, sino fuera porque estamos hablando de Peter Hale y Stiles no quiere ni pensar en ello.

—Estoy seguro que sí Malia, pero no tu padre, juro que de entre todos, no tu padre.

Malia parece satisfecha con sus respuestas y al fin le deja ir.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí, por supuesto, como hemos dicho, nadie quiere que la vida de Stiles sea fácil por ningún motivo, así que ahora tiene a tres hombres lobo cerrándole el camino, dos días después de lo de Malia. Stiles sólo quería ir al mercado a comprar comida saludable a su padre y ahora tiene Isaac, Boyd y Erika en su camino, ninguno de ellos con una expresión feliz en el rostro. Bueno, Boyd tiene la misma expresión plana de siempre, así que él no cuenta. Pero Isaac y Erika tienen cara de que les han robado el postre y Stiles está muy seguro de no haberles robado nada en los últimos días. Al menos nadie puede probar nada.

—¿Qué hay chicos? —intenta en vano sonar casual, como sino supieran todos cuál será la siguiente pregunta.

—¿En serio has estado saliendo con Peter? —es Isaac quien pregunta, porque eso de tener tacto nunca ha sido lo suyo.

—Salir a charlar, sí, cualquier cosa que estés queriendo dar a entender, definitivamente no —responde resignado a que no le dejen en paz pronto.

—¿Y qué querríamos dar a entender, según tú? —es ahora Erika quien toma la batuta, con un tono mordaz.

—No lo sé cariño, no sé hasta dónde les deje su IQ llevar las indirectas.

Stiles es el fan número uno de los betas de Derek, por mucho que nunca estuviera de acuerdo con que los convirtiera. Los ama y la mayor parte del tiempo cree que ellos lo aman de vuelta, pero esta no ha sido su semana y está muy seguro que no va ni a la mitad de ella, así que le disculpen si se pone algo borde.

No se sorprende para nada cuando recibe tres gruñidos y debe levantar una de sus cejas para recordarles que están en medio de un centro comercial y que no dudará en envenenarlos ahí mismo si debe ponerles un correctivo.

Stiles no sabe cuándo se convirtió en toda una madre abnegada y le molesta mucho el pensamiento.

—Como ya le dije a mi padre, como ya le dije a Malia y como les voy a decir ahora a ustedes aunque no les debo ninguna explicación, sólo somos amigos y salimos a charlar, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, debo ir a comprar la cena para mi padre y olvídense de que compre helado con chispas de chocolate para ustedes.

El chico sigue su camino ignorando los gimoteos de Isaac, la mirada dolida de Erika y la mueca casi inexistente de arrepentimiento en la cara de Boyd.

Y por supuesto que al día siguiente el que debía cerrarle paso en los casilleros del vestuario es Scott. Su mejor amigo es obtuso y no se entera de nada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es algo en lo que ha estado trabajando sobre todo si se trata de Stiles. Lo primero que Scott hace es enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Stiles, haciendo que éste se sienta un poco violado.

—¡Amigo! Espacio personal, por favor —intenta bromear aunque a Stiles la cercanía de Scott nunca le ha molestado.

Scott le frunce el ceño en respuesta, con esa expresión de perrito confundido que hace que Stiles quiera confesarle todo, absolutamente todo. No sabe si su amigo es consciente o no de ese poder, pero nunca le hablará de él.

—Últimamente hueles a Peter —es un comentario casual pero Stiles sabe perfectamente que espera una explicación.

Se pregunta vagamente si Isaac le mencionó algo, lo cual sería lógico ya que esos dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntos últimamente. Stiles quiere contraatacar con esa observación, pero no tiene ganas de discutir, el entrenamiento le dejó molido y sólo quiere llegar a casa y desmayarse en su cama. Es viernes y cree que lo merece.

—Tiene algunos problemas y creyó que hablar conmigo le ayudaría —las cejas de Scott vuelan hacia arriba, en un gesto muy Derek Hale que a Stiles le haría mucha gracia en otras circunstancias, pero que en ese momento le ofenden—. Lo sé, quién en su sano juicio considera eso buena idea. Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿Puedo irme a casa ya?

Scott se aleja, no muy convencido, pero supone que ha escuchado el latir de su corazón y últimamente tienen la regla de cero secretos entre ellos para que las cosas sean mejor. Sí hay un secreto, por supuesto, pero no es nada que le concierna a Scott o al mismo Stiles directamente.

—Cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar, sabes que estoy aquí ¿Verdad? Aunque sea Peter.

A Stiles se le calienta un poco el corazón ante las palabras de su amigo, y aunque se muere de hablar de esas cosas con él, no sólo el tema Peter, sino también el tema Derek, no lo consideran prudente, no aún.

—Lo sé, bro, lo sé.

Y, por supuesto, la última en venir a él es Lydia Martin. Lo peor, o lo mejor, es que no es una emboscada en solitario como todos los demás, sino que es en una reunión de manda el sábado por la noche. Todos los lobos, menos Peter que se niega en estarse revolcando con adolescentes, se encuentran entrenando. Lydia les ve cuchichear por lo bajo y se acerca sin disimulo alguno.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos estos días? Todos hablan de lo muy amigos que parecen ser.

Stiles le da una mirada nerviosa a Peter, pero este se enfrenta sin nervio alguno a la pelirroja.

—Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo —es su respuesta simple, lo cual hace que el ceño de Lydia se frunza de forma peligrosa.

Sus ojos revolotean hasta Stiles, pestañeando de forma exagerada y con una sonrisa melosa en los labios. Stiles se encoge de hombros, nada impresionado porque gracias al cielo ha superado su enamoramiento. Si fuera Derek, ya habría soltado toda la sopa. Se alegra de que Derek no tenga la intención de revolotear sus pestañas ante nadie, aunque sería asombroso.

—Sólo estábamos charlando —es todo lo que ofrece antes de ver como la chica se aleja molesta de ellos, hacia un Chris Argent que va llegando, pues había prometido entrenar un poco con Stiles para mejor sus habilidades.

Stiles siente cómo Peter se agita a su lado, nervioso, intentando ver hacia otra parte.

—Deberías dar gracias de que no es un hombre lobo —susurra Stiles tan bajito como puede para que nadie escuche.

—Las doy, créeme.

Para Peter había sido increíblemente incómodo pasar tiempo con Chris después de su descubrimiento, así que si realmente no había que ir a investigar algo al bosque o por el pueblo, pasaba menos tiempo con el hombre. Solían tomar una cerveza de vez en vez un día a la semana, sólo para charlar e intentar que el ambiente en sus rondas no fuera incómodo, pero ahora Peter siempre tenía una excusa para no quedar de esa forma, lo que había regresado todo a un ambiente extremadamente incómodo, mucho peor que al principio. Sin embargo, algo que tenía Chris Argent era no inmiscuirse demasiado en temas personales si nada paranormal estaba relacionado, lo cual le dolía un poquito a Peter porque significaba que aparte de intentar mantener a todos vivos y vigilar a Peter para que no hiciera nada estúpido, el cazador no tenía más negocio con él.

Stiles sólo pudo observar cómo Peter se alejaba de forma silenciosa, con sólo una mueca de despedida para él y nadie más, lo que fue un poco deprimente.

—Stiles —la voz de Chris le regresó a la realidad. No tenía muchos ánimos de dejar que alguien magullara su endeble cuerpo humano, pero había estado mejorando en los últimos entrenamientos, así que se levantó de su lugar sin más peros.

—Ey Chris —saludo una vez frente a él, esperando instrucciones.

El cazador le observó durante unos segundos de forma muy intensa, después se fijó por el camino donde había desaparecido Peter, o eso supuso Stiles, y regreso su vista al adolescente.

—Me han dicho que últimamente eres muy amigo de Peter —fue el comentario para el que definitivamente no estaba preparado, no viniendo de Chris Argent.

Stiles de verdad, _de verdad_ intentó no rodar sus ojos pero le fue imposible.

—Como le he venido diciendo a todo el mundo aunque no es de su maldita incumbencia, somos amigos. Yo no cuestiono que ustedes dos pasen tiempo juntos, no sé por qué de pronto todos cuestionan el tiempo que paso con él. ¿También tienes algo que decir al respecto Derek? —Se dirigió al alfa cuando se dio cuenta que todos habían detenido sus actividades para prestarle atención, incluido Derek, quien sólo negó con la cabeza—. La verdadera pregunta es por qué consideró venir a hablar conmigo y no con alguien más… Oh, esperen, porque a nadie le importa un carajo. Personalmente creo que Peter sabe que a mí tampoco me importa demasiado pero que aun así escucharía, así que sí, puede que no seamos mejores amigos ahora, ni nunca, pero sabe que le escucharé si lo necesita, lo que no es algo que ustedes estén dispuestos a hacer nunca. Ahora, pueden volver a sus actividades, muchas gracias.

Dicho eso y sin importarle demasiado que no hizo nada durante la tarde, caminó hasta donde dejó su amado Jeep y regresó a casa. Esa definitivamente no estaba siendo su semana.

**8**

Era casi de madrugada, Stiles no podía dormir pero igual estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, con la cabeza bien enterrada en la almohada pensando en mil cosas.

No es que haya olvidado la naturaleza malvada de Peter, pero le fastidiaba un poco el tonito de cada una de las personas que le cuestionaban por el tiempo que pasaba con el mayor, como si fuera una estupidez y estuviera siendo engañado. Sí lo ha considerado, pero el pensamiento se va tan rápido como llega porque no entiendo qué podría sacar Peter de él y aparte de sugerirle que le diga a Derek sobre su marca no le ha amenazado con esa información. Supone que hasta Peter sabe que esa es una información demasiado personal como para andarla ventilando así como así. Es por esa misma razón que él no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Se siente en conflicto con sus sentimientos porque nunca creyó llegar a sentir empatía por Peter, como si el mero pensamiento le fuera imposible. Pero no lo es, al parecer, y no poder explicarle a los demás también lo ofusca y toda la tarde a estado mascullando y gruñendo para sí mismo por esa razón.

Eso de pasar demasiado tiempo con hombres lobo no le está ayudando mucho, y ni siquiera puede hablarlo con su padre. Cree que no tarda en volverse loco.

El sonido de unas garras rasgando el vidrio de su ventana detiene todo pensamiento y Stiles no debería sentir eso como algo familiar en vez de espeluznante. Es una noche especialmente fría por lo cual no dejó la ventana abierta, y también porque no le apetecía ver a nadie, aunque a la mayoría de sus amigos hombres lobo poco le importaba lo que él deseara. Los betas solían colarse, sobre todo Erika y Isaac, si deseaban lloriquear por algo, Scott consideraba esa casa como su segunda casa así que había perdido la habilidad de anunciar su llegada, fuera el motivo que fuera el de su visita y Derek tenía ese gustillo por esperar en la oscuridad y causarle micro infartos a Stiles, todo muy lindo. Así que esa noche necesitaba silencio y tranquilidad.

—No estoy —avisó a su indeseable visita.

Visita que no parecía captar el mensaje porque continuó con el deslizamiento de garras por el vidrio, creando un chirrido molesto que le taladraba el cerebro. Se levantó de un salto de su cama y caminó furibundo hasta la ventana.

—Tengo acónito suficiente para hacerte desear que… —se detiene para ver a Derek del otro lado de la ventana. Parece un poco avergonzado pero sigue insistiendo con que le abra la ventana.

En general Stiles nunca puede negarle nada a ninguno de sus amigos, por mucho que esté enojado, pero especialmente a Derek, si se ve así de tímido y tan fuera de su papel.

Con un suspiro resignado, abre la ventana y deja al hombre pasar.

Derek entra y cierra la ventana detrás de él al notar el estremecimiento de frío en Stiles. Parece un poco avergonzado por su presencia e insistencia por entrar, lo cual desconcierta un poco al adolescente, Derek no es muy de pedir permiso o avergonzarse de sus acciones, es el alfa y generalmente sólo se siente con el derecho de irrumpir. Tiene un mal presentimiento porque, en general y ahora que lo piensa, ha sido un comportamiento común en los últimos días. Quitando sus problemas recientes, Derek parece más amable de lo normal, por lo menos con Stiles. Sigue lanzando por los aires a Scott durante los entrenamientos porque aunque los dos son alfas y están en una especie de acuerdo en común, hay cierta rivalidad entre ellos. Pero en esos mismos entrenamientos Stiles recuerda claramente cómo busca contacto con él por cualquier motivo, los ligeros toques en el hombro y aunque no hay halagos sobre sus habilidades sí que recuerda uno que otro “bien hecho” suelto por ahí. Pero también están esas raras miradas cada que está charlando con Peter, como si hubiera chupado un limón especialmente amargo y ahora que lo piensa de verdad, Derek es el único que no le ha cuestionado por su repentina cercanía con Peter.

—Pensé en lo que dijiste esta tarde —comienza Derek después de unos minutos, parado en el mismo lugar frente a la ventana y sin saber a dónde mirar. Stiles le mira curioso sentado a la orilla de la cama, contagiándose del nerviosismo del hombre—. Y tienes razón…

Stiles quiere decirle que _duh_ , siempre tiene razón pero considera sabiamente que no es momento de chistes, así que por una vez se queda callado y espera que continúe.

—Estaba tan absorto en mis propios asuntos que no me pregunté, de verdad y lógicamente preguntarme, por qué Peter acudía a ti para charlar.

Mira por unos instantes a Stiles y aleja rápidamente la mirada, como si le diera mucha vergüenza continuar.

—Un día llegó diciendo que encontró a su compañero y al otro pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo. Yo pensé que…

Es inevitable el sonido de angustia que abandona la garganta de Stiles en ese momento. Quiso permanecer en silencio pero eso sólo es… demasiado.

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Derek Hale…

—Pensé que tú eras su compañero, que llevaban la misma marca —por supuesto que termina la frase porque Derek es un gran lobo feroz malvado, y es el jefe y Stiles le odia un poquito en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que lo pensaste, nunca me dijo que te había dicho, pero le voy a meter una vara de serbal por el…

—Pero hoy me contó la verdad —interrumpió Derek, porque había comenzado a hablar y debía terminar o nunca más iba a tener las agallas de hacerlo—. Fui a hablar con él sobre esto porque tienes razón, debía indagar más en el tema porque Peter será todo lo que uno diga de él, pero sigue siendo mi familia, de lo poco que me queda, así que yo…

Se encoge de hombros como si eso fuera todo, y Stiles sabe que Peter le habló de Chris y la marca.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Stiles porque realmente es importante saber su opinión de todo el asunto. Peter no debe tomar una decisión basada en la opinión de su sobrino, pero sabe que aun así lo que tenga que decir Derek le importa.

—Le dije que no es su culpa —vuelve a encogerse de hombros, moviéndose por fin de lugar hasta la silla giratoria frente al escritorio y sentándose en ella—. No es algo que él eligiera por querer joderme la vida y que aprecio la ironía —sonríe sin humor, lo cual no complace a Stiles para nada porque aunque sea una rara sonrisa por parte de Derek, no es una sonrisa feliz, sino una sonrisa resignada de alguien que sabe que vive para las ironías de la vida—, le dije que cualquier decisión que quiera tomar debe ser porque realmente es algo que quiera hacer, que poco a poco aprenderemos a vivir con ello.

Se queda en silencio unos minutos, mirando sus manos con concentración.

—Luego llegó Chris Argent.

Stiles se interesa mucho por esa parte. Nunca esperó que sus palabras le llegaran, de entre todas las personas, a Chris. Por lo que había hablado con Peter, aunque se comportaban un poco como amigos, era más como si se toleraran el uno al otro o como si se hubieran resignado a vivir con la existencia del otro. Más que nada por parte de Chris, porque Peter había dejado más que claro que mucho antes de la marca ya había considerado hacerle ojitos al cazador. Pero entre que era un cazador, toda la historia familiar y que parecía demasiado heterosexual como para si quiera molestarse, nunca había hecho nada. Pero al final parecía que Chris de una u otra forma le había tomado cariño al hombre, o algo por el estilo. Eso quería creer.

—¿Y qué pasó? —urgió Stiles, al ver que Derek se quedaba callado por demasiado tiempo.

—No lo sé, les dejé solos y vine aquí —Stiles le echó una mirada al reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y arqueó a las cejas al ver que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—¿Chris les hizo una visita nocturna o llevas horas de creepy fuera de la ventana? Porque estoy seguro que sabes que no estaba dormido.

Derek nuevamente luce abochornado, como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo malo. Que estar fuera de la ventana de un adolescente a las tantas de la noche, sólo ahí, viendo, le aterra.

—Estaba pensando cómo decirte esto, la conclusión precipitada a la que llegué. No es fácil.

No, Stiles supone que no.

—Bueno, pues asunto aclarado. Realmente tenemos un grave problema de comunicación, pero comprenderás por qué no podía decirle a nadie el tema que trataba con Peter —Derek asiente con la cabeza, sin decir más.

Se le queda viendo por unos largos e incómodos minutos que Stiles no sabe cómo rellenar ahora que el tema ha quedado zanjado. La mirada de Derek es penetrante, como si quiera llegarle al alma y de seguir así Stiles está muy, muy seguro que tendrá una erección. Maldita e incómoda adolescencia.

Entonces, de entre todas las cosas que Derek puede decir, como adiós, nos vemos, ya me voy, buena charla, elige decir:

—¿Sabes con quién compartes marca?

Su corazón se dispara a mil por hora, quiere creer que Peter no dijo nada, que es sólo todo el contexto y la inoportuna curiosidad de Derek la que le lleva a preguntar, pero aun así Stiles no puede mentir porque Derek sabrá que está mintiendo pero tampoco puede ser sincero, no aún al menos, y no sabe qué hacer.

—Lo sé —responde porque no hay otra opción, pero no está dispuesto a ofrecer más que eso.

Se frota el rostro con las manos, frustrado. Le gustaría preguntar ¿y tú? Pero sabe la respuesta a eso y no quiere hacer nada que le delate. Pero, por otra parte, siente que si lo dice se quitará un peso de encima, sea bueno o malo el resultado.

—No quiero hablar de eso —agrega finalmente, sin esperar una pregunta más por parte de Derek, quien acepta con tranquilidad.

—Debería irme —dice Derek mientras se incorpora de su asiento. Es tarde y aunque es domingo supone que quedarse más tiempo no es buena idea. Stiles asiente como respuesta y le ve caminar hasta la ventana.

—Tú también puedes —se atreve a decir finalmente Stiles, antes de que Derek se vaya. El mayor voltea a mirarle con curiosidad sin saber a qué se refiere—. Quiero decir… ya sabes, tú también puedes hablar conmigo si quieres, de lo que sea —se encoge de hombros, azorado por su atrevimiento.

Sin embargo, vale la pena ver cómo Derek sonríe un poquito ante sus palabras.

—Está bien —responde—. Es bueno saberlo, nos vemos —y desaparece en la oscuridad de la noche.

Stiles no rueda en su cama como colegiala enamorada.

No demasiado al menos.

**9**

Para ser sinceros, Stiles no esperaba nada de Derek después de la madrugada del domingo. Quiere creer que después de Lydia Martin, él es la opción más sensata para tratar temas serios, aunque a parte de Kira o Malia, nadie realmente va a ella, sobre todo considerando la dura mirada que suele usar la chica para juzgarte sin misericordia, la mayoría prefiere irrumpir en la casa de Stiles y sólo lloriquear. Él los deja ser porque le gusta el voto de confianza que recibe pero eso le recuerda en general que él no tiene a quién lloriquearle porque no hay nadie con dos dedos de frente entre sus amigos, o que no parecerá que usará sus problemas en su contra en algún momento, lo cual es triste y hace que quiera buscar nuevos amigos. Si tan sólo no los amara tanto. Por eso Peter fue un bálsamo en todo ese tumulto de emociones y uno debe considerar lo desesperado que está cuando es alguien como él esa persona que le ayuda a liberar estrés emocional.

En su futuro considerará ser alguna especie de terapeuta para criaturas sobrenaturales, el mundo pide a gritos por algo así.

La cuestión es que no esperaba nada de Derek después de esa noche, quizás que todo volviera a la relativa normalidad que puede haber en sus vidas.

Pero entonces llegaron los mensajes de texto y las llamadas por la noche. Si hay algo que Derek y Stiles comparten como un vínculo de hermanos es el insomnio. Cada uno por sus propios demonios pero parece que sus cuerpos se han resignado a no dormir lo suficiente para ser personas normales. Es una lástima que Stiles sea demasiado humano como para rendir al máximo por algo así y Derek, por el contrario, luzca mejor que una lechuga fresca todos los días.

Los mensajes de texto son tan banales que Stiles podría jurar que alguno de los betas –Erika o Isaac sin duda- roban su teléfono y fingen ser Derek, pero está muy seguro que el alfa nunca permitiría algo así y en las reuniones de manada siempre hace referencia a algún tema que trataron. Las llamadas, por otra parte, son un poco más personales.

—Siempre sueño con fuego.

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo Stiles una noche después de preguntarle si odiaba tantos sus sueños como para evitar dormir lo más posible. Sabe bien qué quiso decir con eso y no pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta. No puede evitar pensar en un Derek mucho más joven y tierno, con el resplandor de las llamas en sus ojos y las lágrimas de impotencia correr por su rostro y sabe que de ser él nunca más habría pegado un ojo en su vida, aterrado por ver su casa desmoronarse a pedazos sin poder evitarlo.

—A veces me siento muy culpable.

Esta vez fue la confesión de Stiles, cuando hablaban de su madre y el tiempo en que murió.

—No es algo que tú pudieras evitar o si quiera provocar —le intenta consolar Derek, su voz grave del otro lado del teléfono le arrulla por momentos.

—No es por eso —explica Stiles—, es por el alivio que sentí cuando murió.

Hay un silencio pesado al otro lado del teléfono y Stiles escucha perfectamente los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Tiene miedo que Derek le diga que es una persona terrible por pensar eso, por considerar la muerte de su madre, de entre todas las personas, como un alivio.

—Lo entiendo —es lo único que ofrece Derek del otro lado al fin, dejando que las lágrimas de Stiles corran por sus mejillas.

Es algo de lo que no ha hablado con nadie nunca, ni su padre y mucho menos Scott. Stiles amaba a su madre, aun la ama con todo su corazón. Pero recordar las largas visitas al hospital con ella gritando que ese niño parado frente a ella no era su hijo, que era un extraño, que le intentara golpear o hasta matar. Ver a su padre destrozado día tras días por no poder hacer nada, ni por su esposa ni por su hijo destrozaba por completo a Stiles. La muerte fue liberadora. Dolió muchísimo, dolió ver a su padre tan perdido, dolió no ver más a su madre aunque hacia mucho que ella no era su madre en realidad, dolió porque nunca más volvería a verla y sólo tendría esos terribles recuerdos que intentaba borrar recordando su cándida sonrisa y su forma amable de ser. Pero nada de eso evitaba que ser libre al fin fuera un alivio.

—No lo digo sólo por decirlo —continua Derek—, realmente entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Stiles supone que después de todo lo del noguitsune y que éste intentara hacerles creer que tenía demencia frontotemporal, de alguna forma Derek investigó sobre el tema. Es algo muy de él estar siempre atento a las cosas que conciernen a la manada y lo agradece de corazón, aunque eso sólo haga que ese enamoramiento que creía desaparecería con el tiempo igual que lo hizo su enamoramiento por Lydia crezca con cada una de sus acciones y sus palabras.

Ha pasado más tiempo hablando con Derek o con Peter en las últimas dos semanas de lo que lo ha hecho con Scott o su padre, al menos con temas tan personales como lo son su marca y su madre. Es algo que también le hace sentir culpable por no poder tener esa confianza con ellos considerando que son las personas más importantes en su vida y a las que mejor conoce. Pero por eso mismo no puede hablar de eso con ellos. No sabe si su padre podrá evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que Stiles ha tenido que cargar todos esos años y por mucho que ame a Scott con locura, sabe perfectamente aún no tiene la madurez suficiente para hablar de temas como esos. Stiles ha aprendido con el tiempo que la gente debe compartimentarse según los temas que puedas tratar con ellos y eso no es malo ni le da más valor a alguien en tu vida, considerar a alguien como tu hermano o que sea tu padre no significa que debas hablar de absolutamente todo, como siempre intentan venderlo en las series para adolescentes.

También, de cierta forma, es feliz sabiendo que está ayudando a dos personas a quitarse pesadas cargas de los hombros. No quiere adjudicarse ningún mérito, pero Derek parece más relajado en los últimos días, menos arisco o cerrado y Peter… bueno, Peter intenta fingir que no es como un adolescente enamorado cada que Chris sale en la charla.

—Me llama todos los días —le cuenta un sábado por la tarde, en el café usual donde ya ni siquiera se molestan en tomarles la orden porque siempre piden lo mismo, la misma camarera con cara de desear desaparecer de la faz de la tierra pero que siempre les trata con amabilidad—, va al loft a  tomar unas cervezas y por supuesto que Derek se marcha a su habitación o desaparece del lugar —le dirige una mirada sabihonda a Stiles—, y regresa oliendo a adolescente frustrado.

Stiles intenta no sonrojarse por todos los medios, pero fracasa.

—Me visita de vez en cuando. Dice que no soporta oler tus feromonas.

—¡Yo no suelto feromonas! —Lo suyo es casi un rugido que pierde todo su efecto cuando las mejillas de Peter se colorean ligeramente.

El adolescente sólo arquea las cejas, sin creerle una palabra pero prefiriendo no decir nada.

—Bueno, al menos sabes que de alguna forma se preocupa por ti. Todos somos manada. Una muy rara, Liam y Mason aún intentan adaptarse también, estamos aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo y nos guste o no estás dentro hombre, no creas que te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Porque así es más fácil vigilarme?

—Exacto.

**10**

Derek está nuevamente en su sofá favorito del loft, intentando terminar un libro increíblemente aburrido pero que no quiere dejar a medias. Las cosas han estado tranquilas desde que tiene una mejor comunicación con Stiles. Ese simple paso a mejorado la dinámica con toda la manada y se siente tan en paz con el universo que le da un poco de miedo. Es una sensación tan extraña que siente que no va a durar mucho tiempo.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran una especie de presagio, la puerta se abre con violencia revelando a un Peter pálido como la muerte que parece a punto de desplomarse en cualquier segundo.

Derek se alarmaría más si sintiera olor a sangre o algo extraño viniendo del hombre, pero sólo hay pánico total exudando por cada uno de sus poros.

—Peter, ¿qué de…? —comienza a preguntar, pero se interrumpe cuando el nombrado entra al lugar y se para frente a él, todavía luciendo aterrado.

—Se lo dije —es todo lo que debe decir para que Derek entienda.

Y por supuesto que no sabe qué es lo que debe hacer. ¿Decirle que se calme y le cuente lo que pasó? ¿Entrar en pánico el también? Cosa que por supuesto está sucediendo en ese momento.

El celular está en su oreja antes de que pueda procesar qué hacer.

—Lo sé, me llamó y luego colgó —es lo primero que escucha cuando Stiles responde su propio celular—. Ya casi llego, no dejes que huya.

Derek ni siquiera espera a recibir más información. Ha soltado el teléfono porque su tío tiene toda la intención de volver a salir por la puerta y sólo el cielo sabe a dónde irá y si volverá. Un Peter en pánico no es buena señal.

En realidad, un Hale en pánico no es buena señal.

—Quieto —dice Derek, interponiéndose entre la puerta y Peter, quien le ve muy ofendido por el inadvertido chiste de perro.

Antes de recibir respuesta, los dos voltean hacia la puerta. Los alocados latidos del corazón de Stiles son tan reconocibles para ambos que no necesitan ni olfatear para saber que el adolescente está subiendo las escaleras como desquiciado. Derek se calma al ver a Peter más tranquilo al saber que Stiles está cerca y a la vez siente que su corazón se calienta al saber que tiene ese efecto no sólo en ellos sino con todos en la manada. Nadie se dio cuenta exactamente cuándo Stiles se volvió el ancla que los mantiene a todos unidos. Todos podrán tener sus propias anclas para estar en control, pero Derek está muy seguro que sin Stiles nadie sentiría apego por esa manada.

—¡Peter! —es lo primero que suelta Stiles al llegar a la puerta—. Cuando… pueda… volver a respirar —da una gran inhalación antes de continuar—. Hablamos. Creo que me dará un infarto.

Todo se vuelve más relajado cuando Peter sólo rueda los ojos, intentando ocultar una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, con un suspiro de derrota.

—No pude evitar… —comienza Peter antes de que nadie haga una pregunta, porque sabe que en ese punto no tiene escapatoria—. No pude evitar besarlo. Él estaba ahí siendo increíblemente guapo y amistoso y sólo pasó.

Peter se lleva las manos al rostro, frustrado por toda la situación, sin saber cómo continuar. Stiles parece ya más tranquilo y se acerca hasta donde está sentado. Derek le sigue y ambos le ven desde el otro sofá, el favorito de Derek que es de una sola plaza. Stiles no cuestiona nada cuando Derek le permite sentarse y éste se recarga en uno de los descansa brazos, ambos viendo a Peter con mucha atención y sin decir nada.

—Todo parecía bien, tranquilo. Creo que me respondió por un segundo pero luego… luego sólo se alejó y dijo “esto no es buena idea”. ¡Claro que no lo es! —ruge con los ojos azules y desesperados, mirando a su sobrino y al chico, quienes permanecen imperturbables—. Y en vez de darle la razón por supuesto que tuve que decirle que somos… que tenemos la misma estúpida marca en el muslo derecho. Es la maldita silueta de un ave fénix, se las voy a mostrar…

—¡No! 

—¡Sí!

Derek y Stiles voltean a verse después de escuchar sus respuestas. Stiles no esconde el puchero insatisfecho por la negativa del alfa.

—Sabes que te creemos Peter —continua Derek, ignorando a Stiles quien no es nada feliz en ese momento—. Pero lo importante ahora es saber qué pasó después y qué te dijo Chris.

—Nada —Peter se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara el asunto.

—¿Cómo que nada? —Es Derek quien no puede evitar la pregunta con incredulidad.

—No es que no le dijera nada —responde Stiles por Peter, olvidando su enfado anterior y viendo de forma reprobatoria al mayor—, es que no le dejó decir algo, salió huyendo tan pronto como soltó la bomba, ¿o me equivoco?

El silencio fue su mejor respuesta.

—No quería escuchar su rechazo, o si quiera mirar su mueca de horror… yo sólo…

—Entraste en pánico y huiste, eso pasó —es esta vez la voz de Chris la que responde desde la puerta.

—¡Santa mierda! —es la expresión que suelta Stiles ante el susto de la inesperada visita. Si Derek y Peter también lucen así de sorprendidos es porque nadie se esperaba eso.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —ruge Derek, con los ojos brillando en rojo al ver las intenciones de Peter de salir corriendo del lugar y aunque recibe un gruñido como respuesta y los ojos brillando en azul, su tío no vuelve a hacer intentos de salir.

—Peter —intenta Stiles de forma más suave—. Debemos… debemos ser sinceros —lleva su mano derecha hasta su costado izquierdo, donde Peter sabe que está su marca.

No le está diciendo que le dirá a Derek su secreto, eso lo saben bien los dos. Pero ya habían tenido esa charla mil veces y Peter sabe que está muy cerca de convencer a Stiles de ser sincero con Derek. Quizás necesita un empuje de valentía pero es un estúpido por creer que Peter puede darle ese último impulso. Sin embargo, quiere ser fiel a todo el apoyo que ha recibido y si al menos de todo lo malo que sabe está por ocurrir, algo bueno sale para su sobrino, cree que al menos le debe eso.

—Sí —acepta al fin, suspirando derrotado y mirando a Stiles—. Debemos serlo.

**11**

Dejan a Chris y Peter en el loft, los dos esperando que las cosas no vayan a pasar a mayores en sentido de violencia. Están seguros de que no, pero las dudas siempre estarán. Una vez fuera del edificio contemplan el jeep de Stiles y el camaro de Derek, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Ya comiste? —pregunta Derek porque no sabe cómo proceder. Es media tarde de un miércoles y está muy seguro que Stiles manejó como loco desde la escuela después de la llamada de Peter.

—No, tenía planeado ir a hacer las compras antes de todo esto.

Es por esa simple razón que ambos de montan en el auto de Derek, pensando en volver mucho, mucho después por el jeep de Stiles y se dirigen a un pequeño restaurante del centro, que nunca está tan concurrido como para que alguien como Derek se sienta incómodo, y planean después pasarse por el centro comercial para que ambos puedan hacer las compras de la semana.

Ninguno de los dos habla sobre lo extraño que se siente hacer algo tan cotidiano y fuera de todo lo sobrenatural que hasta se sienten como en un sueño del que van a despertar de golpe. Cuando el otro no presta demasiado atención, ambos cuentan los dedos en sus manos y se sorprenden más de sólo ver cinco de lo que se sorprenderían de encontrar un digito adicional, totalmente convencidos de que todo eso es irreal. Sin embargo, no es algo que dure demasiado ya que los dos coinciden en que sueño o no, es algo que deben disfrutar.

**12**

Tener una cita con Derek Hale –porque a eso no se le puede llamar de otra forma- ha sido la cosa más loca que le ha sucedido desde que Peter apareció frente a su puerta como perrito atropellado. El umbral de cosas extrañas en la vida de Stiles está bajando demasiado en su escala de rarezas y no es que quiera un bicho sobrenatural pululando por ahí pero al menos es algo con lo que estaría más familiarizado. Un Derek Hale bebiendo un batido de vainilla sin duda no es algo con lo que lo esté… pero le gustaría, sin duda. Conocer los lados más humanos de Derek es su nueva cosa favorita por hacer, saber que prefiere el chocolate relleno de cereza o los batidos de vainilla o que su hamburguesa debe llevar mucho tocino y mucho queso sólo porque el colesterol alto le es un tema ajeno ha sido lo mejor de su año, y daría lo que fuera por indagar más y más.

Pero no puede evitar el pinchazo de miedo. Sus ojos revolotean entre los dientes de conejo de Derek –que son ridículamente adorables- y su costado izquierdo, donde muchas veces ha visto su marca. De vez en cuando acaricia la suya y piensa en el pánico de Peter.

Le gustaría ser así de valiente… bueno, en realidad le gustaría ser así de estúpido. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo fue y le encantaría volver a serlo por cinco minutos nuevamente, para sólo dejar salir las palabras que le dejarían ser libre de nuevo. Pero Stiles está demasiado familiarizado con lo cansado que es tener un amor unilateral por alguien y que esta persona ignore por completo sus sentimientos.

Sabe que las cosas serían muy diferentes si Derek supiera sobre la marca. Tiene el horrible presentimiento de que el hombre se sentiría responsable, como si Stiles fuera una carga más que debe llevar y eso le destrozaría por completo. Esa idea es mucho más horrible que el rechazo total y por alguna razón sólo puede concebir esas dos opciones como posibles. Ha  vivido tanto tiempo acostumbrado a que la persona que le gusta no le quiera que no puede ni imaginarse que el caso se llegue a dar.

Por eso disfruta cada pedazo de esos momentos que Derek quiera regalarle e intenta convencerse que se sentirá satisfecho con eso para siempre.

—Peter no ha llamado —comenta Derek mientras salen de hacer las compras, ambos cargando con sendas bolsas llenas de víveres. En los próximos días habrá reunión de manada y aunque no lo admita, a Derek le gusta mantener bien alimentados a los chicos con cosas mejores que comida a domicilio—. No sé si eso es una buena señal o si debería preocuparme.

Es imposible para Stiles esconder la sonrisa de ternura que le provocan las palabras de Derek. Sabe que a pesar de que Derek nunca olvidará lo de Laura y todo lo que pasó en los últimos años, Peter seguirá siendo su tío, uno de los miembros de la poca familia que le queda y de alguna forma le atesora y se preocupa por él. Lo cual es genial porque significa que el alfa puede sanar y seguir adelante.

—No creo que Chris haga nada estúpido —le intenta tranquilizar—. Son adultos y espero que estén solucionando como adultos.

—Eso espero.

**13**

Derek se retuerce, incómodo en su lugar en el árbol frente a la ventana de Stiles. Después de llevar al chico para que recogiera su auto y confirmar que no olía a muerte y destrucción en el loft, donde sin duda Chris y Peter seguían, el adolescente volvió a su casa sin querer interrumpir a los mayores y porque ya era algo tarde y debía hacer la cena para su padre.

—Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a Peter más tarde —fue todo lo que dijo Stiles antes de irse.

Él por su parte, tomó las cosas que había comprado y continuo su camino hasta el loft, donde encontró a su tío y a Chris en la sala, charlando en voz baja. Ninguno de los dos le prestó mayor atención a parte de un movimiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que eran conscientes de su presencia. Derek, por respeto, no intentó enterarse de su charla así que dejó la compra en la cocina y subió a su habitación donde un nuevo libro le esperaba.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había sumergido en la lectura cuando los ruidos comenzaron. Al principio pensó que había sido su imaginación y no le dio mayor importancia. Pero cuando se repitieron una, dos y hasta cuatro veces supo que debía salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

Si lo hizo por la ventana del último piso del edificio donde vivía, nadie podía culparlo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, como acosador frente a la ventana de un adolescente, hijo del sheriff del pueblo, por cierto. Pero Derek no tenía cara para decir que era el alfa cuando salió corriendo de su casa al escuchar, _oh joder_ , a su tío gemir en la sala de su casa. No podría sentarse de nuevo ahí y pretender que no le asqueaba la idea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí de creepy? —Derek salta un poco en su lugar al no esperar la voz del adolescente. Stiles está recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirándole con una ceja arqueada a la espera de su respuesta.

—No quería molestarte —responde sin moverse, encogiéndose de vergüenza en su lugar.

—No eres una molestia Derek, lo sabes. Ahora ven aquí que hace frío y dime qué pasó.

Derek, como no puede ser de otra forma, obedece sin pensarlo dos veces. No siente el frío en el ambiente pero hay una clara diferencia de temperaturas entre el exterior y el cálido ambiente de la habitación de Stiles. Elige sentarse en la cama del chico ya que esté regresa a su lugar en la silla giratoria, aunque cierra la computadora donde antes había estado buscando información sobre algo.

—¿Pasó algo con Peter y Chris? —pregunta Stiles sin rodeos.

Derek se encoge un poco en su lugar ante los recuerdos y suelta un suspiro exasperado.

—Todo estaba bien cuando regresé. Seguían charlando en la sala así que sólo dejé las cosas en la cocina y me fui a mi habitación a leer. Luego… —vuelve a quedarse callado pero para Stiles no pasa desapercibido el tono rojizo de sus orejas, mostrando lo abochornado que se siente al estar contando eso.

Y Stiles es un chico muy listo, no necesita sumar dos más dos para saber más o menos a lo que se refiere el alfa.

—Ser adulto sin duda significa ir rápido, ¿eh? —tiene una sonrisa muy grande y satisfecha en su rostro, pero por una parte Derek se siente aliviado de no tener que entrar en detalles.

—Sólo los escuché un poco y salí corriendo, realmente no necesito… _eso_ en mi memoria.

—Amigo, dime que no estaban en el sofá —Derek se encoge de hombros como respuesta—. Los voy a matar…

—Pensaba comprar sofás más grandes de todas formas —ofrece Derek al ver su disgusto, mismo que él siente. Peter tiene habitación después de todo, y está insonorizada.

—Mentira —se burla Stiles—. Pero ahora sin duda deberás comprarlos.

Ambos se dirigen una sonrisa, intentan aligerar la situación.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si te incomoda regresar a casa, no sabes lo que puedas encontrar.

Derek se estremece ante ese pensamiento. No sabe si su tío cree que sigue en su habitación ajeno a lo que él y Chris estén haciendo o si, por el contrario, lo sabe y le importa poco lo cual es la posibilidad más plausible y eso sólo lo cabrea, así que no, no quiere regresar a casa para golpear a su tío, no todavía.

—No quiero mo…

—Derek —interrumpe Stiles, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. No eres una molestia y mi cama es grande.

Aunque siempre es un verdadero alivio escuchar a Stiles decir que no es una molestia, escucharle decir que van a compartir cama hace que todas las moléculas en el cuerpo del alfa hiervan como adolescente hormonado. Y está muy tentado a decir que no es una buena idea pero por otra parte es una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia, no sabe cuándo podrá volver a darse una situación así y planea disfrutar cada segundo de ella.

Así que sólo asiente en respuesta porque sabe que si abre la boca saldrá un sonido poco digno de un alfa.

**14**

Derek se acuesta primero aunque no sea para dormir todavía, se siente mentalmente agotado. Se quita los zapatos y su chaqueta de cuero, los cuales deja al lado de la cama, y una vez acostado se desabrocha el pantalón para que no le lastime al estar acostado. Escucha a Stiles teclear durante un rato en la computadora antes de que apague todo, cierre las cortinas –pero no la ventana- y toma su lugar al lado de Derek.

Ambos pensaron que iba a ser una situación muy incómoda, con los dos dando vueltas por la cama sin encontrar una posición cómoda y sin rozar sus cuerpos en ningún momento. Pero ambos están dormidos antes de darse cuenta, arrullados por la presencia del otro, descansando como en años ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Durmieron de tirón toda la noche, lo que es un milagro por sí sólo ya que Derek está en alerta constante y las pesadillas de Stiles le acosan noche tras noche. Pero ninguno de ellos tiene algún sueño esa noche, sólo el calor que se brindan mutuamente y que les deja bien descansados.

Es Derek, sin embargo, quien despierta primero en la mañana. El cuerpo lo siente menos tenso y mucho más relajado que cuando fue a dormir. El olor de Stiles es lo primero que registra su cerebro y no puede evitar inclinarse hacia la fuente, que resulta ser el cálido cuerpo del dormido adolescente. Stiles está sobre su costado derecho, quedando de frente a Derek. Está tan pegado a su cuerpo que sólo unos centímetros separa el calor de ambos. El cobertor terminó en el suelo en algún punto de la noche, a los pies de la cama, seguramente porque a Stiles le sofocaba el calor que sale del cuerpo de Derek, y aunque éste se siente muy tentado a dejarse llevar y observar cuando le plazca al chico, no quiere volverse así de raro y espeluznante tan rápido, así que se estira hasta poder tomar el cobertor y cubrir a Stiles con él.

Se queda congelado en su lugar cuando su cerebro registra que con los movimientos nocturnos, parte del vientre y el costado izquierdo del chico quedó al descubierto. Derek quiere lamer la pálida piel y tocar hasta poder descubrir más de su pecho o su pubis. Está tan concentrado fantaseando que casi se pierde lo más importante que quedó al descubierto.

Casi, pero no, porque la marca resalta de forma obscena en la pálida piel de Stiles. Es oscura, con trazos rebuscados pero de una figura tan familiar que todo el aire escapa de los pulmones de Derek. Sólo el loco latir del corazón de Stiles logra hacerle salir de su estupor.

El chico se ha despertado y se ha dado cuenta de toda la situación. Los dos están increíblemente quietos y respiran de una forma tan lenta que de caerse un alfiler el eco resonaría en toda la habitación. Ninguno quiere ser el primero en hablar por miedo a que él otro salte como un conejo asustado, que es posiblemente lo que pasara porque no están seguros de cómo reaccionar a la situación.

—¿Stiles? —Llama el sheriff desde el otro lado de la puerta y antes de que Stiles se pueda dar cuenta, Derek ha salido por la ventana.

—Mierda —es todo lo que logra mascullas antes de responder a su padre—. Estoy despierto.

—Se te hará tarde para la escuela —vuelve a escuchar a duras penas la voz de su padre, amortiguada por la puerta y la distancia.

A Stiles no podría importarle menos.

**15**

Le toma a Stiles dos días para decidirse a hacer algo. Más que nada porque son días de escuela y no tiene tiempo para mucho más, y por otro lado porque Peter, quien a pesar de estar muy arriba en su nube nueve de felicidad, no pierde detalle de su sobrino y Stiles.

Vio a Derek entrar el jueves por la mañana, pálido como un muerto y oliendo a pánico adolescente que no sabe si sale del cuerpo de su sobrino o es el pánico de Stiles. Decide que es una combinación de ambos y aunque sabe que es posible que Derek le golpee, debe hablar al respecto.

—¿Ya lo descubriste? —es lo primero que suelta antes de que Derek intente desaparecer por las escaleras. Es muy consciente del aroma en el loft, la cargada esencia que él y Chris dejaron pero su sobrino está tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo ha registrado del todo y Peter da gracias por eso ya que serían dos puñetazos que deberá evadir.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunta Derek, con una mirada traicionada en su rostro. Esa mirada es un golpe certero al pecho de Peter porque Derek se ve tan devastado que siente que ha hecho lo peor de su vida.

Después de matar a Laura, claro.

Mal momento para pensar en ello.

—Stiles me pidió no hablarte de eso —intentó sonar lo más calmado que pudo, sin ponerse a la defensiva. Tenía que hacer entender a Derek la situación sin que se diera a la fuga del susto. Era una especialidad muy Hale en los últimos años—. Cuando supo lo de Chris me lo dijo para… realmente no sé para qué, no le estaba pidiendo que me contara todos sus secretos en ese momento, sólo quería no entrar en pánico —se encoge de hombros, porque a pesar de que Stiles le dijera que quería que se sintiera más en confianza compartiendo secretos, realmente no sabía por qué el adolescente creyó que soltarle a él esa información era buena idea—. Él sólo quiere que tú lo quieras por ser… bueno, por ser Stiles, no por compartir marca.

—Pero… todo este tiempo…

—Sí, todo este tiempo te tuvo que ver ir y venir con otras personas. Ir y venir del pueblo sin hacer nada ni decirte porque… —se siente extraño intentando explicar los motivos de alguien cuando él mismo no los ha entendido del todo, sí él hubiera tenido la oportunidad con una persona menos problemática se habría asegurado de tenerle desde el mismo momento que lo supiera. Pero Stiles es una mejor persona, por supuesto, el no obligaría a nadie a atarse a él bajo ningún precepto—. Él quería que fuera tu elección, no sólo instinto. En general no cree que sea una buena opción de pareja —rueda los ojos al recordar sus argumentos—, intenté explicarle un millón de veces que…

—¡Él es la mejor opción que pude tener! Con o sin marca yo… —Derek se detiene abruptamente al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de tu tío.

—Se lo estás diciendo a la persona equivocada, pero gracias por la información.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Derek está en su habitación, azotando la puerta con fuerza del enojo. Por supuesto que su tío lo sabe, quedarse en silencio observando es sólo su especialidad. Así que por supuesto que es Peter quien le dice una y otra vez a Stiles que debe hablar con Derek al respecto, que si fuera por el alfa aplazaría las cosas problemáticas hasta que le estallen en la cara y para ese entonces Stiles probablemente esté en la universidad y no tienen tanto tiempo para perder.

Así que el sábado por la mañana, habiéndose asegurado que Peter no estaría rondando en los alrededores, ya que pasaba ahora demasiado tiempo con Chris como para molestarse en volver al loft, y mandándole un mensaje a la manada para que estuviera muy, muy lejos ese día –no que una bola de adolescentes se fuera a levantar temprano un sábado en la mañana y lo primero que quisieran hacer es ir a encerrarse a un lúgubre loft pero… por si las dudas- Stiles bajó de su jeep armado con la chaqueta y las botas que Derek olvidó en su casa la noche anterior.

No sabe qué va a decir, ni qué respuesta va a obtener, pero necesita de una vez terminar con eso. Sea lo que sea lo enfrentará como un hombre. O algo por el estilo. Tiene helado en la nevera de su casa y una pila de malas películas de terror por si necesita lloriquear lo que queda del fin de semana. Nadie le puede culpar por ser un chico preparado para todo.

Se da de topes contra la puerta del loft por sus estúpidos pensamientos. Sabe que para entonces Derek debió notar su presencia y ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para salir huyendo de nuevo. El mismo Stiles quiere salir corriendo pero se ha prometido ser libre de esta carga emocional y no es una persona que rompe sus promesas.

Así que cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y Derek le recibe con cara adormilada, pantalones de chándal sueltos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes Stiles siente todas sus dudas viajar muy al sur. O quizás sean sus hormonas y sangre adolescente, pero intenta concentrarse en lo importante. Le tiende a Derek sus cosas, con la esperanza de que no le cierre la puerta en la cara una vez que las tome.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pide bajito, observando lo interesante que es el suelo de la entrada.

—Pasa —es todo lo que obtiene después de que Derek toma sus cosas y se hace a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Stiles camina, dudoso porque por mucho que lo piense no sabe por dónde comenzar y porque no sabe si es seguro sentarse en el sofá de varias plazas hasta que se da cuenta que no es el mismo que estaba antes. Le divierte un poco la situación pero no es suficiente para relajarle. Se sienta en una orilla, viendo cómo el alfa camina hasta su sofá de una sola plaza, pone un marcador en el libro que estaba leyendo momentos antes y se sienta, sin decirle nada y sin mirarle directamente. Stiles no debería sentirse herido por su comportamiento pero no puede evitarlo. No sabe si eso es una buena o una mala señal, pero si Derek ha aceptado hablar con él no puede ser tan terrible.

Eso quiere creer, al menos.

—Lo siento —es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza antes de poder procesar algo más.

Quiere decir lo siento por muchas cosas. Por no decirle sobre la marca, por abusar de su confianza, por mantener algo tan importante para los dos en secreto, por no tener intención de decirle nunca sobre eso, ya que no está seguro de si algún día iba a tener el valor para sincerarse. Quiere decir lo siento por un millón de cosas que no puede explicar.

—Yo… sólo… lo siento —repite, abrumado. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza sus rodillas, sin atreverse a mirar a Derek directamente y no siendo capaz de soportar el silencio.

Derek suspira con fuerza y se arrepiente al momento cuando ve a Stiles encogerse en su lugar, como si ese simple suspiro fuera toda la respuesta que va a obtener.

—No te disculpes —dice rápidamente, de la forma menos tosca que puede—. No hiciste nada malo.

—No es verdad —replica el adolescente, levantando la mirada y viendo a Derek frente a él. No parece molesto, ni desilusionado. Su rostro es tranquilo pero no puede decir con exactitud qué está pensando—. Debí decirte…

—Te lo dije antes, ¿verdad? —pregunta Derek mientras se levanta de su lugar y camina lentamente hasta donde se encuentra Stiles, intentando no asustarlo con movimientos demasiado bruscos. Se pone sobre sus rodillas para quedar más o menos a la altura de la cara del adolescente y mirarle a los ojos mientras sus manos toman las contrarias—. Te entiendo. No necesitas explicarlo, te entiendo.

Y a Derek le gustaría pensar que es verdad que entendió porque puede comprender a la perfección a Stiles, pero es mentira –una que Stiles no necesita saber de momento- ya que sin las palabras de Peter, Derek seguiría en un estado de pánico total. Pero ahora entiende de verdad. Stiles quiere que los sentimientos de Derek sean reales y no sólo algo que está decidido porque nacieron con ello. Stiles no quiere que Derek se sienta en obligación de quererle porque no les queda de otra y estaba dispuesto a callar por siempre si eso garantizaba que Derek tenía el poder de elegir con quien estar. Y eso es lo más noble que nadie ha hecho en su vida por él y lo que no entiende es como Stiles podría no sentirse digno de ser amado por Derek. Al contrario, Derek no cree merecer nada de lo que Stiles pueda darle pero no es como que en ese momento vaya a renunciar a él, ni nunca, cuando sabe que Stiles nació única y exclusivamente para ser suyo, de nadie más.

Por eso aprieta con fuerza las manos del adolescente entre las suyas, sin romper el contacto visual y toma todo el valor que puede para ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

—Cuando creí que tú y Peter podrían ser compañeros —comienza Derek, en voz baja y ronca—, casi me vuelvo loco.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti —interrumpe porque si va a hablar debe hacerlo de tirón o las palabras no encontraran lugar fuera de su garganta—. Pensé en asesinar a Peter aunque eso significara quitarte tu alma gemela.

—Derek…

—Esto —continua sin afectarle la interrupción, poniendo su mano derecha donde sabe que descansa la marca de Stiles—, no significaba nada en ese momento. Te quería a ti sin importar nada. Pero ahora que lo sé —aprieta con fuerza la marca, sin darse cuenta que las garras han salido y rajan un poco la playera del chico, quien no se inmuta en ningún momento. Los ojos de Derek brillan rojos como la sangre ya que en realidad todo ese tiempo ha querido mostrarse sereno, intentando no asustar a Stiles con la fuerza de sus impulsos por reclamarle ahí y ahora. Sabe que necesitan hablar y dejar las cosas claras, pero todos sus instintos gritan “mío, mío” y es difícil ignorarlo—. Pero ahora que lo sé, Stiles —inclina su rostro hasta que sus alientos chocan, el de Derek pesado y caliente sobre la agitada respiración de Stiles—. No va a haber nada que me detenga, ¿entiendes?

Y sí, Stiles entiende a la perfección.

**16**

Lo único que pudo detener a Derek por unos minutos fue Stiles diciendo:

—Por favor, no en el sofá.

Y se alegra que Derek pueda mantener su raciocinio al menos el tiempo suficiente para, de alguna forma que ninguno de los dos logra entender, llegar a la habitación y caer sobre la mullida cama del alfa. Las ropas están fuera de sus cuerpos antes de que Stiles pueda procesar el asunto, aliviado al ver que Derek se toma la delicadeza de no romper, demasiado, ninguna de sus prendas. Aunque le gusta la idea de no tener nada que vestir y tener que robarle algo al alfa, para traer siempre impregnado el olor del lobo sobre su cuerpo. Aunque Stiles en general está muy encariñado con su ropa y le gustaría poder seguir usándola, de ser posible.

—Puedo escucharte pensar —ruge con voz baja Derek en su oído.

Separa de par en par las piernas de Stiles y cuela todo su cuerpo entre ellas. La erección de Stiles da un latigazo cuando choca contra la de Derek, su piel pálida contrastando contra el tono bronceado del alfa. Cada musculo del cuerpo de Derek se flexiona y se contrae mientras se restriega sin disimulo alguno por el cuerpo del adolescente. Stiles ha crecido con los años, eso nadie lo puede negar, tanto correr por su vida para todos lados deja marcas. Hay cicatrices a penas visibles en su nívea piel y a Derek le gusta contemplarlas y luego lamerlas. Por sus costillas cerca de la marca que le hace ronronear de gusto, haciéndole pensar cómo es que nunca la vio. El cuidado que pone Stiles en que nadie lo viera le da cierta satisfacción porque significa que le pertenece sólo a él en todos los sentidos, hasta que el destello de un recuerdo le hace gruñir molesto.

—¿Qué pa…? —intenta averiguar Stiles al ver que la tensión placentera del cuerpo de Derek se vuelve molestia.

—¿Quién más ha visto tu marca? ¿Ella… ella vio? —las garras del alfa están en sus costillas, rozando delicadamente los trazos dela flor en su costado. Stiles no entiende qué diablos está diciendo, su cerebro inundado de endorfinas y extasiado de deseo.

Pero, nuevamente, Stiles es un chico listo que puede unir puntos sin necesidad de demasiadas explicaciones, y no puede evitar el bufido de risa.

—No, tonto —sus manos, que antes apretaban las sabanas de la cama de Derek sin saber bien qué hacer con ellas, suben hasta que la izquierda está detrás de la cabeza de Derek, acariciando como a un cachorrito indefenso, y la otra toma lugar en la marca de Derek, que resalta menos en la piel tostada del alfa pero que igual grita a todo el mundo que es propiedad de Stiles Stilinski—. Las pocas veces… nunca me quité la playera. Mi papá, tú y Peter son los únicos que la han visto.

—¿Scott…? —intenta de nuevo Derek, ante el pensamiento de otro alfa viendo más de lo que debería de algo que le pertenece.

—Puede que un par de veces, cuando éramos niños, pero no creo que la recuerde… esto —presiona sobre la marca de Derek, ya que al fin y al cabo es la misma marca—. Esto es algo sólo mío… nuestro —agrega al final, después de pensarlo mejor, sonriendo cuando Derek vuelve a relajarse.

—Nuestro —acepta el alfa antes de atacar sus labios.

Es un beso rudo, la lengua de Derek asalta sin miramientos dentro de la boca de Stiles, saboreando hasta el último rincón intentando memorizar su sabor, peleando contra el impulso de dejar salir sus colmillos y probar el regusto a sangre que debe ser como un elixir. Imagina todo el sabor de Stiles potenciado en su lengua y busca con la suya propia apoderarse de él hasta lo más profundo. El asalto deja sin aliento a Stiles que, en general, no ve necesario respirar si Derek va a besarle con tal fogosidad. Se pregunta estúpidamente porqué espero tanto tiempo para poder disfrutar de todo aquello pero los pensamientos poco a poco de derriten al igual que su cerebro.

Las manos de Derek viajan por todo el cuerpo de Stiles, pellizcando sus pezones, masajeando sus muslos, sintiendo las contracciones de su cuerpo cuando sus manos viajan por sus costados y su vientre, zonas muy sensibles que abusa una y otra vez sin dejar ir los labios de Stiles en ningún momento. Quiere ahogarse en su sabor pero también quiere probar cada pedazo de su piel. Derek lamenta no tener más manos o más bocas para estar en todas partes de Stiles.

El adolescente se arquea hasta que las erecciones de ambos vuelven a chocar y rozarse con fuerza. Quiere más, necesita más y sabe que Derek siente lo mismo. Hay una urgencia y una desesperación emanando del alfa que se le está contagiando y no puede ser buena señal. Separan sus labios para poder soltar un gemido. Los labios de Stiles están rojos por los besos y la barba de unos días de Derek, quien se ve muy complacido al ver el desastre que es Stiles bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos, nuevamente con las garras de fuera, raspan desde los hombros de Stiles, bajando por sus costados hasta sus caderas, viendo cada musculo contraerse y arquearse bajo su toque. Stiles no puede evitar gemir, ni el pinchazo que siente directamente en su vientre bajo cuando Derek deliberadamente ignora su erección para ir hasta sus muslos, los cuales separa aún más aunque parezca humanamente imposible, hasta elevar las piernas de Stiles sobre sus hombros, separando sus caderas de la cama en una posición ligeramente humillante y expuesta para el adolescente, quien intenta bajar sus piernas.

—¡Derek! —chilla Stiles intentando que el alfa le suelte. Sin embargo, una mirada roja y cargada de deseo le hace callarse cuando, sin mediar palabra, Derek, quien tiene a la altura de su boca la erección y el culo de Stiles, da una lamida larga y sensual desde la base hasta la punta de la polla del adolescente, quien se deja caer en la cama de nuevo, resignado a sólo recibir las caricias de esa lengua húmeda y caliente.

Derek sube y baja por su erección repetidas veces hasta que, bajando y bajando un poco más, llega hasta la entrada fruncida que se contraer de anticipación. Su lengua recorre cada pliegue, humedeciendo y saboreando hasta que se abre paso por ese estrecho y cálido canal. Stiles se retuerce por las caricias, queriendo hacer algo más que sólo aferrarse a los muslos de Derek o las sabanas, pero está en una posición indefensa y frustrante. Y le encanta, no sabe por qué le encanta sentir la facilidad con que Derek le maneja a su antojo, saboreando y humedeciendo su entrada. Siente en sus muslos las enormes manos del alfa, las garras saliendo y arañando su tierna piel, la potente erección de Derek chocar con su espalda de vez en vez cuando el alfa se mece, necesitado por aliviar su propia excitación.

Stiles no vio bien, pero está muy seguro que Derek tiene algo entre las piernas muy generoso y debería estar dando gracias por el tiempo que se está tomando en prepararlo, pero no sabe qué hacer con todo el calor que hierve en su cuerpo, que le marea y le enloquece.

—Derek —vuelve a sollozar, como si el nombre de su alfa fuera lo único que va a recordar de ahora en adelante.

No lo admitirá, pero Derek se siente muy orgulloso al saber que ha dejado sin palabras a alguien tan parlanchín como Stiles, quien sólo puede retorcerse ante su toque y sus lamidas. Deja un poco de lado la abusada entrada, para lamer la carne de los muslos que tiene a su alcance. Necesita relajarse un poco para que sus garras puedan contraerse, pero le es difícil cuando todo en lo que puede pensar y sentir es Stiles y sólo Stiles. Su sabor y su olor inundan todos sus sentidos. El olor de la excitación entrando y saliendo por sus fosas nasales, el sabor de su piel, es demasiado y puede sentir como su propia polla se contrae una y otra vez emanando líquido seminal hasta dejarle bien húmedo. Pero no es suficiente, debe abrir a Stiles con cuidado para no lastimarle, para que pueda recibirle una y otra vez hasta lo más hondo.

Por fin logra que sus garras se retraigan. Baja las piernas de Stiles hasta que está nuevamente recostado en la cama, quien gime de gusto al sentir alivio en su columna, pero no puede disfrutar demasiado cuando Derek toma sus caderas para girarle en la cama y dejarle de cara contra la cama. Vuelve a sentir al alfa tomar sus caderas con fuerza, elevándolas hasta que está inclinado, son el culo al aire y a disposición de lo que sigue. Stiles quiere protestar, decirle a Derek que deje de jugar con su cuerpo de esa forma y le deje hacer algo, pero no puede porque nuevamente la lengua del mayor asalta su entrada sin piedad, acompañada esta vez por un par de dedos que se hunden con fuerza y sin aviso.

Duele, no va a negarlo. Fueron dos dedos de golpe y Derek está demasiado entregado a su tarea como para prestar atención a su alrededor, pero entre los dedos húmedos de saliva y la lengua que no deja de recorrer el contorno de su entrada no sabe exactamente si lo que le abruma es el dolor o el placer y al final lo único que puede hacer es enterrar su cara en la almohada y gemir sin miramientos. Derek va a quejarse al ver que los gemidos de Stiles son amortiguados por la almohada, pero eso significa dejar su tarea y está demasiado complacido de sentir el sabor y el calor de Stiles que de momento lo deja ser. Entierra los dedos fuerte, hasta el fondo, jugando con el interior del adolescente que se contraer contra sus dígitos y su lengua. Imagina ese calor envolviendo su polla, asfixiándole entre sus paredes y le parece un milagro no haber eyaculado sólo con ese pensamiento. Le urge enterrarse de una vez hasta reclamar a Stiles como algo de su propiedad. Reclamarle por si en algún momento el adolescente tuviera dudas de no ser su pareja, para que no pueda alejarse nunca de su lado. Sabe que es un pensamiento imposible, que Stiles está ahí por decisión propia pero no puede evitarlo. Ve a duras penas el perfil de su marca, resaltando en la palidez de su cuerpo y sabe que sus ojos de nuevo se están poniendo rojos. Saca los dedos, que en algún momento se volvieron tres, del interior de Stiles, asustado por sentir sus garras queriendo salir. Tiene años sin perder tanto el control de sus sentidos y sino sintiera la urgencia quemar sus entrañas se detendría en ese momento, temiendo lastimar a Stiles.

Pero el chico no se ha quejado en ningún momento, ni le ha pedido que pare, así que lo tomo como una buena señal, de alguna forma. Sabe que Stiles no le teme, que confía en que nunca lo lastimara y le parece una confianza estúpida porque Derek quiere lastimarlo mucho, marcarlo por todas partes, hacerlo suyo por completo, encerrarlo en un sotano oscuro lejos de la mirada de todo el mundo y es el mismo Derek el que está aterrado de sí mismo. Pero no se detiene, ni lo hará en un futuro, no importa quien se ponga en el camino.

—¿Derek? —le llama Stiles al sentir que todo movimiento se ha detenido. El chico tiene la cara roja y los ojos cristalizados de placer. Tiene una mueca confusa en el rostro al ver que Derek está congelado detrás de él, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Stiles gira en la cama, hasta quedar nuevamente boca arriba, su erección se alza orgullosa entre sus piernas, brillante por el líquido seminal manando ante las olas de excitación. Abre sus piernas, invitando al alfa a estar entre ellas y Derek, como en los últimos meses y como será de ahora en adelante, no se niega a la muda petición de su compañero, tomando su lugar entre sus piernas y abrazándose con fuerza al calor de ese cuerpo que le pertenece.

—Te amo Stiles —ronronea Derek en su pecho, restregándose como un cachorrito en busca de calor. Todo su cuerpo necesita entrar en contacto con el de su compañero, quiere embriagar más sus sentidos hasta que no pueda pensar en nada más nunca.

Stiles le recibe con los brazos abiertos, encerrándole en un abrazo de manos y piernas hasta que no hay ni un solo centímetro que les separe. Las manos del chico se pierden entre las oscuras hebras del cabello del alfa, quien sigue restregando su rostro en su pecho, marcándole con su olor hasta que enrojece la piel por su barba. Las caderas de Derek buscan su camino hasta que su polla se alinea con el culo de Stiles, restregándose una y otra vez en ese lugar que quiere profanar y conquistar.

—Yo también te amo Derek —responde Stiles, con una sonrisa que Derek no puede ver pero que siente en los huesos ya que el olor de excitación de Stiles se mezcla con la felicidad más pura y real que no puede evitar pensar, de nuevo, qué es lo bueno que vio el adolescente en él.

Decide, sin embargo, que no importa, porque de ahora en adelante ninguno de los dos tendrá oportunidad de cambiar de parecer, marca en sus cuerpos o no, ya que para Derek no ha habido ni habrá desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien más que ese bullicioso adolescente.

Se adentra de golpe en el cuerpo de Stiles, aprovechando su descuido y la relajación de su cuerpo, preocupado y extasiado a partes iguales cuando escucha el fuerte gemido que deja salir su compañero. Stiles se aferra con más fuerza a su cuerpo, aprisionándole entre sus brazos y sus piernas y aunque Derek quisiera quedarse así para siempre, no se puede mover a su gusto en esa posición.

Liberándose de su cálida prisión, Derek se arrodilla en la cama, sin salir del cuerpo de Stiles quien respira con dificultad, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos ahora que no tiene el calor de Derek entre ellos. El alfa se aferra a sus caderas y comienza a bombear despacio, tanteando las reacciones de su compañero hasta que se da cuenta que en general Stiles sólo está demasiado abrumado por las sensaciones ya que su polla sigue tan dura como al inicio.

Los movimientos de caderas suben de velocidad en poco tiempo, entrando y saliendo de golpe de ese cuerpo que parece que con cada embestida no quiere dejarle ir. El culo de Stiles le aprisiona tan fuerte que aun siendo un hombre lobo, a Derek le duele un poco. Y le gusta, le gusta que el cuerpo de su compañero sea tan receptivo como para no querer dejarle ir, como si quisiera mantenerle dentro de su cuerpo hasta que los dos no sean capaces de separarse de nuevo. Así que es inevitable que la parte más primitiva de Derek tome el control para ese momento. Siente el cambio en su cuerpo, las garras aferrarse a la tierna carne bajos sus manos, sus rasgos faciales contraerse hasta que es más una bestia que un humano y sus movimientos más brutales que delicados. Stiles siente el cambio repentino, el ardor de las heridas que provocan las garras aunque no son profundas, la tensión en el cuerpo que arremete contra el suyo sin piedad. Quita los brazos de su rostro para toparse con algo que debería helarle la sangre pero que sólo hace que su polla de un fuerte latigazo de gusto al ver a Derek en todo su estado beta abusando de su cuerpo. Escucha el choque de sus cuerpos, los pesados testículos de su alfa chocando contra su culo, esa polla entrando y saliendo con fuerza de su cuerpo, tocando cada terminación nerviosa dentro de él que le hace delirar y no pensar con claridad.

Quiere culpar a todo eso por su reacción tan despreocupada –y cachonda- pero sabe que en el fondo ha sido un pensamiento constante. Derek sobre su cuerpo, su forma más primitiva disfrutando de su carne, rasgando y marcando para que todos sepan a quién pertenece.

Como puede levanta su cuerpo hasta pasar sus brazos por el cuello del alfa, logrando que sus ojos entren en contacto, que Derek vea que no le tiene miedo porque así de imprudente y estúpido es y que se resigne a que nunca se podrá deshacer de él en el futuro. Derek parece dudoso, aunque sus ojos siguen rojos y llenos de éxtasis, sus caderas no se detienen en ningún momento, mucho menos cuando ve a Stiles tan perdido en su excitación, sin asustarse porque ha perdido parte de su control. Lo cual se vuelve a un peor cuando el adolescente se aferra con más fuerza a su cuello, y hace que todo el peso del alfa caiga sobre la cama y su cuerpo hasta que el menor alcanza una de sus puntiagudas orejas.

—Bésame —exige Stiles. No parece una súplica, no parece una necesidad, parece una orden y en cualquier otro momento Derek cuestionaría muchas cosas, pero en ese momento nada importa, ni siquiera tener la apariencia de una bestia cuando busca con desespero los labios de Stiles.

Los colmillos desgarran un poco la piel a su paso, no importa cuánto cuidado quiera poner Derek en ello, le es imposible pero a Stiles no parece importarle demasiado, así que sólo se concentra en besar y saborear con su lengua el sabor de su compañero. Siente que su erección crece, aunque puede que sea sólo su imaginación ante el golpe de excitación, porque no hay nada mejor que el dulce sabor de la sangre de Stiles en sus labios. Se aferra con los brazos al cuerpo del adolescente, quien no le ha soltado ni por un segundo. Están tan unidos que el movimiento de caderas es cadencioso y lento, pero ninguno quiere separarse. Derek se concentra en la fuerza de sus embestidas más que en su velocidad, y en su lengua enterrada en lo más profundo de la boca de Stiles, no muy seguro de poder dejarle ir para respirar en algún momento. Sale despacio, dejando que su longitud acaricie su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo, al tiempo que su lengua lame la de Stiles y se vuelve a hundir de golpe, magullando la próstata de Stiles en el proceso. Derek resopla entre los labios de Stiles, absorbiendo su mismo aire. El beso es a boca abierta y sin coordinación, está más concentrado en el movimiento de sus caderas porque siente cerca, muy cerca su clímax y lo necesita tanto como desea atrasarlo lo más que pueda. Sabe que tendrá a Stiles de ahora en adelante, siempre que puedan, lo sabe aunque no lo entiende porque hay algo en su mente también que le dice que puede que todo eso sea un sueño, una ilusión.

Que Stiles nunca ha compartido su marca y que al despertar estará sólo en su cama, con la entrepierna húmeda por un sueño cachondo, como muchos que ha tenido. Por eso saborea e inhala con fuerza, queriendo retener a Stiles en cada poro de su cuerpo, en cada terminal nerviosa dentro de él. Siente las uñas del adolescente rasgar su espalda, las heridas se cierran tan rápido como aparece y Derek adora el ardor efímero que dejan a su paso.

—¡Mierda…! ¿Qué dem…? ¡Derek! —comienza a farfullar Stiles. Se sentía tan listo para correrse de tal manera que el cerebro le cortocircuitara hasta que siente como su entrada se expande y se expande, Derek demasiado perdido en seguir embistiendo y meciendo sus caderas una y otra vez, abrumado por el golpe de placer que le recorre por la columna vertebral.

Derek sabe que nunca ha sentido algo así, su polla se siente increíble y arde al mismo tiempo mientras se expande y de hincha en el interior de Stiles, quien debe usar todo su autocontrol para relajar sus musculos. Le duele pero la bola que se forma en la base de la polla de Derek da justo en su próstata y no está muy seguro de salir con todas su facultades mentales intactas después de eso.

Por supuesto que Derek tiene un nudo y nadie le dijo sobre eso, lamenta mucho no haber investigado más a fondo sobre esa particularidad de los hombres lobo. Está por un lado aterrado porque no sabe cuándo eso dejará de expandirle por dentro y teme que le desgarre sin remedio. Pero eventualmente se detiene y Stiles cree que es demasiado para su primera vez con Derek.

Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de nada y se aferra con más fuerza al cuerpo sobre el suyo, que ha detenido todo movimiento porque Derek ha comenzado a correrse de una forma brutal y Stiles se siente tan lleno y tan abusado y el líquido caliente inunda a borbotones su interior mientras Derek bufa como un toro en su cuello, sus garras aferradas a sus costados, los dientes de Derek en su cuello, sólo rasgando sin morder y su polla satisfecha bañando su interior.

El orgasmo para Stiles es brutal y jura que ha perdido el conocimiento unos segundos. Los dos se quedan quietos, aunque sin soltarse, respirando con dificultad. Derek vuelve de a poco a sus rasgos humanos, con los sentidos embotados y el cuerpo relajado. Es sólo en ese momento que registra que sigue bien enterrado en el cuerpo de Stiles y que no va a ser capaz de alejarse en un largo rato. Comienza a entrar en pánico cuando abre los ojos y enfoca bien a su compañero. Stiles está llenos de rasguños por todo el cuerpo, tiene marcas de dientes en el cuello y el pecho, también tiene infinidad de marcas rojas allá por donde pasó la barba de Derek y el rostro empapado en lágrimas. También, y aunque no le tranquiliza del todo, hay un pequeño charco de semen en su vientre y su pubis, donde su polla descansa laxa.

Como primer impulso, Derek quiere alejarse, quiere ir por algo para limpiarle y curarle pero con un simple movimiento se da cuenta del nudo aferrado al cuerpo del adolescente. El culo de Stiles se contraer alrededor y Derek teme por dos segundos volverse a correr.

—Cálmate —pide Stiles cuando encuentra su propia voz, más tranquilo e increíblemente adolorido de todo el cuerpo. Aun así, se siente más relajado de lo que ha estado en años y la sensación de Derek aún dentro de su cuerpo le encanta. Le divierte un poco la expresión de pánico en el rostro del mayor cuando segundos antes estaba demasiado metido en su placer como para importarle—. Estoy bien —agrega mientras enrosca sus piernas de nuevo en las caderas de Derek para hacerle caer sobre su cuerpo.

Derek, por supuesto, no se calma para nada, pero decide no moverse más, temiendo lastimar en serio a Stiles.

Se quedan largos minutos de esa manera, Derek con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Stiles, quien se encarga de masajear su espalda y acariciar su cabello hasta que siente que por fin se tranquiliza y que el nudo afloja hasta que pueden separarse. O al menos acomodarse mejor en la cama de una forma que todo el peso de Derek no aplaste a Stiles aunque éste no tenga nada en contra. Le gusta el calor abrasante que despide el cuerpo del alfa y la sensación de todos sus músculos cubriéndole hasta que no hay nada, a parte del color de sus pieles, que diferencia dónde comienza uno y dónde termina el otro.

Están dormidos antes de poder decir nada.

**17**

Stiles se alegra mucho de que sea fin de semana ya que le parece imposible la idea de moverse un centímetro sin que todo su cuerpo grite de dolor o los calambres le ataquen, así que la idea de cambiarse de ropa, bajar las escaleras e ir a casa queda descartada al primer segundo que despierta de una larga siesta –completamente enrollado en un hombre loco increíblemente sexy- y siente que va a morir por el simple hecho de respirar.

Derek, como el caballero de brillante armadura que es pero que no le gusta que el mundo lo sepa, por supuesto que se desvive por atenderle y complacerle de mil maneras. Le limpia con toallas limpias, mullidas y empapadas en agua caliente hasta que no quedan rastros de sangre o semen sobre su cuerpo, aunque no usa nada perfumado y supone que es para que el olor quede bien impregnado. Le viste con mucho cuidado con un mullido pijama que saca del armario y le cocina –mierda santísima si Stiles no ha caído irremediablemente por el hombre- la cena más deliciosa que Stiles ha probado en su vida. Quizás el hambre por la actividad reciente tenga mucho que ver con su criterio, pero nadie hará que piense de forma diferente.

Su padre llama por la noche –Stiles se da cuenta que lleva todo el día en la cama del alfa y el pensamiento no le alarma para nada- sólo para avisar que no llegará esa noche y Stiles por una vez siente que el universo confabula a su favor. Porque es más que obvio que no regresará a casa esa noche él tampoco, y quizás ni siquiera la siguiente. Eventualmente tendrá que hacerlo, por todo aquello de ser menor de edad al cuidado de su padre pero no son detalles que a él o a Derek les quite el sueño. Por ahora. Si Stiles se pusiera a pensar un poco en ello sabría que debió hablar con su padre un poco al respecto, sobre cómo compartía marca con un hombre lobo considerablemente mayor que él y que las cosas son un poco diferente que con los humanos. Pero si a duras penas pudo hablarlo con Peter, no ve qué cara podría haberle mostrado a su padre para tocar el tema. Así que, realmente, no piensa demasiado en ello.

Los dos se encuentran acurrucados en la cama –acurrucados, já, Stiles no puede ni creerlo y le duele no poder hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria-, Derek recargado en la cabecera de la cama, con el cuerpo de espaldas al suyo entre sus piernas. Le tiene abrazado por la cintura con el rostro olfateando por su nuca y su cuello mientras Stiles intenta buscar una buena película en la laptop de Derek. Todo se siente irreal e increíble. Derek disfruta del olor a felicidad que sale de cada poro de Stiles y éste sólo disfruta del calor y la calma, deseando que eso dure para siempre.

No han hablado demasiado, más que nada porque ninguno sabe qué decir, pero se alegran de que los silencios no sean incómodos, más concentrados en disfrutar como pocas veces pueden de la calma.

—Lo siento —dice finalmente Derek, porque puede ver por el cuello de la camiseta que lleva Stiles, ya que le queda grande, parte de las heridas que dejo con sus garras y sus colmillos—. Debí ser más cuidadoso, estar más en control. Era tu prim…

—Tranquilo lobo amargado —interrumpe Stiles, acariciando la mano de Derek que no se aleja de su marca—. No puedo decir que nunca fantasee un poco con eso.

Stiles se complace con la risa que retumba en el pecho de Derek.

—Por supuesto que tuviste fantasías con eso, eres un…

—¿Completamente normal y sano adolescente con deseos sexuales perfectamente plausibles con un hombre lobo así de sexy como tú? Espero que así termine tu frase o tendremos problemas.

Derek continua riendo mientras aplica un poco más de fuerza en su abrazos y deja un beso en el hombro expuesto de Stiles, donde la marca de una mordida se estar tornando ligeramente purpura.

—Por supuesto que así iba a terminar.

—Más te vale.

**18**

La manada queda en shock total, menos Peter y Chris, quienes en general sólo les envían sonrisas de aprobación o de burla, según se mire. El sheriff no está impresionado, ni se molesta un poquito en decirle a Stiles que no tiene permitido ver a Derek porque sabe que Stiles sabe lo que hace –más o menos- pero igual le advierte a Derek sobre su conocimiento sobre el acónito y la pistola que siempre lleva con él. John sabe que por mucho que le gustaría que su hijo lo hiciera mejor, no es sólo que esos dos compartan marca –comprobó exhaustivamente que fueran exactamente iguales… y lo eran-, sino que nunca había visto a Stiles tan increíblemente feliz que hasta dolía mirarle directamente de lo radiante que se veía y para él eso era lo único que importaba al final. Que Derek, por otra parte, pareciera más humano al lado de su hijo era un plus.

Malia no parece tampoco demasiado sorprendida, vuelve a recordarle a Stiles que siempre estará ahí para apoyarle cuando lo necesite así como él lo ha estado para ella. A Derek sólo le dirige un arqueamiento de cejas muy Hale, del cual Peter se siente orgulloso, pero no agrega nada más. Lo cual se siente raro para Derek ya que pensó que toda la manada estaría sobre él diciéndole cosas sobre no lastimar a Stiles o de ese estilo.

Pero no. Los betas al principio lucen confundidos, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar. Al final Erika y Isaac se terminan restregando contra Stiles porque huele mucho a su alfa combinado con su propio olor personal y eso parece relajarlos al punto en que Derek debe rugir para que le suelten. Boyd sólo palmea el hombro de Derek, en aceptación o de condolencias, no está seguro y por lo ofendido que luce Stiles sabe que él tampoco está seguro de las intenciones del adolescente. No le prestan mayor atención.

El resto de la manada no sabe qué decir. Kira no es que sea especialmente cercana a ninguno de ellos como para brindar una opinión aparte de una sonrisa de apoyo. Mason sólo muestra su asombro -¡Derek es caliente, amigo!- por la suerte que considera que tiene Stiles y Liam, quien nunca olvida cómo Derek y Stiles intentaron ayudarle con su control cuando se estaba adentrando a todo ese mundillo, sólo les sonríe, incómodo por no saber qué decir pero mostrando siempre apoyo.

Por supuesto que el mayor problema es Scott McCall.

—¿Derek? ¿¡En serio!? —el mencionado intenta no parecer demasiado ofendido, que sí lo está, por el tono de incredulidad y horror en el tono del otro alfa—. Amigo, ¿qué demonios?

Cuando llegó al loft, lo primero que había hecho Scott, antes de que cualquiera de la manada pudiera reaccionar antes, era taclear a Stiles y olfatearle con fuerza. Era una mezcla extraña entre sangre, fluidos varios y la poderosa esencia de alfa de Derek. Más que enojado o amenazante –Stiles daba gracias por eso- se veía increíblemente confundido como el cachorrito que a veces parecía ser. No entendía por qué, pero Stiles estaba agradecido por ello, Derek no vio a Scott como una amenaza, ni cuando se le lanzó encima y le olfateó, ni cuando se alejó de su cuerpo pero no dejó de tocarle para ver si estaba realmente bien.

—En general siempre hueles a él —es la simple contestación de Derek ante la mirada extrañada de Stiles, quien había imaginado que Derek molería a golpes a Scott por tocarle con tanta libertad. Sin embargo de alguna forma está acostumbrado a que hubo un tiempo donde eran ScottYStiles, como un solo ente y que por mucho que los dos compartan la marca de compañeros, Scott es el alfa de Stiles. Un pensamiento algo amargo pero no completamente negativo cuando sabe que, de una u otra forma, Stiles le pertenece de una forma mucho más íntima y menos quebrantable de lo que podría ser la relación de esos dos.

—Calma Scotty, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, alfa número uno —Derek ruge en respuesta y Scott nunca admitirá que dio dos pasos atrás al escucharle, mientras Stiles sonríe de satisfacción ya que por mucho que Derek intente creerse que no le molesta que huela a otro alfa, la idea le hierve en las entrañas—. Calma lobito, tú sabes que eres mi novio alfa número uno —se zafa del agarre de Scott y camina hasta Derek, revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

—El único —responde Derek.

—¿Qué? —Stiles detiene el movimiento de sus manos al no comprender la respuesta.

—Nada de número uno Stiles —explica Derek, tomando las manos de su compañero para enlazarlas detrás de su cuello mientras las suyas van hasta las caderas del adolescente, las cuales aferra de forma posesiva—. El único novio alfa.

Stiles se ríe, abochornado porque siguen frente a toda la manada –su padre incluido-, pero disfrutando las palabras posesivas de Derek. Quiere decirle que será el único ahora y para siempre pero considera que ha llegado al límite de cursilerías por un mes, al menos mientras tengan público ante ellos.

—Lo que digas amigo —intenta bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero Derek no afloja su agarre, sólo lo hace más apretado.

—No me llames amigo —replica antes de besarle fugazmente los labios, muy consciente de que John sigue ahí y Derek aún conserva un poco de auto preservación, y no es tan estúpido como para seducir así al peligro.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué cambiaron de sofá? —pregunta Isaac sentado en el nuevo sofá y luciendo poco complacido, ya que consideraba que el otro sofá a pesar de viejo, era increíblemente cómodo.

Chris y Peter encuentran más interesante la idea de ir por algo de comer que seguir escuchando la risa de Stiles y soportando la mirada socarrona de Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí, PERDÓN, no me cansaré de decirlo... ámenme...
> 
> Iba a dividir esto en dos partes pero, já... hasta creen.


End file.
